Synchronicity X
by Uni Sawada
Summary: La afamada Academia Vocaloid, administrada por el Gobierno Japonés, cubre su corrupción detrás una distinguida máscara. Por fuera, es una fantástica utopía donde prodigios jóvenes pulen sus talentos. Por dentro, es un infierno en la tierra. "Enfrentarse a la triste realidad que carcome a los seres humanos jamás ha sido fácil, muchos menos para niñas ilusas como tú... Rin". LxR.
1. Capítulo I

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation. **

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Los rieles del tren resonaron dentro de la espaciosa cabina. Los pasajeros se mecieron cuando éste comenzó a detenerse, poco a poco, hasta pararse por completo y anunciar la entrada y salida de los viajeros.

—Ya es hora de volver; esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Si emprendemos ahora el regreso, alcanzaremos el último autobús a Osaka. Vamos, Rin, ¿cuánto más piensas continuar este capricho tuyo?—Comentó desdeñoso un muchacho rubio, cuya cabellera se encontraba mayormente cubierta por un _beanie_ azul marino,de unos 14 años de edad, poniéndose de pie. A su lado se hallaba una chica, de cabellos cortos y amarillos con una peculiar moño blanco coronando su cabeza.

—No pensarás que me rendiré tan fácilmente, ¿o sí? Si te atreves a contestar que sí, entenderé que no mereces ser llamado mi "mejor amigo"—repitió leyendo atentamente la guía que sostenía entre sus manos. Su acompañante ennegreció su mirada y apretó los puños.

—Yo no pedí ser tu "mejor amigo"; ni siquiera sé por qué rayos somos "amigos"—replicó con amargura. La otra, lejos de verse ofendida, se puso de pie y le tomó la muñeca.

—No seas tonto, Len. Somos amigos porque sí. Ahora, tenemos que bajarnos aquí si queremos dar con la Academia...—sonrió ampliamente mientras halaba a Len fuera del metro. Éste inició un forcejeo para escaparse del enganche sin lastimar a Rin. Sin embargo, no consiguió soltarse hasta que estuvieron fuera del aparato subterráneo, cuya travesía recién había sido retomada tras un fuerte pitido que anunciaba su partida.

Len, cruzándose de brazos, agachó la mirada para ver a la descabellada muchacha que tenía al lado. Era realmente bajita; siendo él también una persona de corta estatura, le llevaba unos diez centímetros de diferencia. Rin se quedó examinando, con sus curiosos e intensos orbes celestes, la guía turística que había comprado en el momento en que llegó a Tokio. Por suerte, Len apareció antes de que terminase perdiéndose en las calles, llevándola a la conclusión de que su sentido de orientación era fatal y que había terminado estafada por comprar aquella revista sin información adecuada.

—Eres un fastidio, Rin. Tu madre debe estar preocupada, tu abuela también... ¿Cuándo planeas utilizar tu sensatez y volver? Ya te lo dije: la Academia Vocaloid es realmente estricta; no permitirán que veas a Ia con tanta facilidad.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo sin intentar antes?—reprochó audaz.

—¿No tuviste en cuenta que, desde su partida, los padres de Ia han sido incapaces de verla? O,... ¿Acaso mis tíos han tenido oportunidad de hablar cara a cara con Leon? Solo una vez, desde que se transfirió el año pasado. Esa escuela protege a sus "prodigios" como si cada uno fuese una mina de oro, ¿sabes? No pretendo desanimarte, pero ríndete y busquemos el bus que nos llevará a Osaka.

—**Me niego—**sentenció Rin con firmeza. Len contuvo el deseo de liberar su frustración e impaciencia. Esa niña no entendía, era demasiado estúpida para comprender la gravedad de la situación—. Iremos hasta la entrada de la Academia, hablaremos con el vigilante y obtendremos una respuesta. Y no aceptaré otra cosa que no sea un: "adelante". Todo saldrá bien, ya verás...

**—**Luego, no me culpes cuando restriegue en tu cara que yo tenía razón.**  
**

**—**Len, eres tan cruel conmigo...**—**musitó en un puchero. Él agitó su cabeza a un lado y la ignoró—Siempre siendo tan indiferente con los demás, ¿no podrías mostrar un poco más de confianza?

—¿Confianza en una despistada como tú? Eso equivaldría a un suicidio involuntario—se quejó de vuelta.

—Hm. Llegarás a viejo más rápido que los demás debido a tu fea personalidad.

Subieron los trémulos escalones que conducían a una avenida principal. Con cada cinco pasos, los grados se sacudían por la llegada e ida de los trenes. Rin estuvo a punto de caer hacia atrás si no hubiese sido por los reflejos agudos de Len, que se mantenían alertas para evitar que la cabeza hueca de la chica no resultase herida.

—Oye, Len... Aún no he tenido la oportunidad de preguntártelo, así que lo haré en este momento... Yo quería saber por qué viniste a Tokio. Ayer, cuando te propuse que me acompañaras, te negaste rotundamente y prácticamente me echaste de tu casa diciendo que mi idea era estúpida e incoherente.

—Aún sigo creyendo que esto es estúpido e incoherente, pero no pude rehusar la desesperada súplica de tu abuela pidiendo ayuda. ¡Eres una idiota! Hiciste que todo el vecindario se preocupara por tus absurdos actos—Rin bajó su cabeza y apretó la larga tira de su cartera—. ¿No podías esperar hasta el verano? Ia prometió que pasaría las vacaciones con nosotros. No tenías por qué hacer todo esto de una forma tan impulsiva...

—¡Tú no entiendes! Ia también prometió que vendría cuando empezaran las vacaciones de invierno y se quedaría unos días en Osaka, ¡pero no lo hizo! Luego, nos enteramos que le prohibieron salir por algún "acto vandálico" que su grupo cometió contra un profesor. ¿Y si no les revocan el castigo y no viene en verano?

—¿Por qué estás tan desesperada por verla? No lo comprendo.—Len introdujo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y le miró de reojo. Rin suspiró.

—Porque cuando Ia decidió matricularse en esta escuela, tuvimos una terrible pelea... Yo solo... Yo no comprendía por qué ponía tanta resistencia a los reclamos y rechazos de su padre, quien no quería que ella viniese hasta Tokio. ¿Cómo iba a saber que a Ia le gustaba Leon y que ésa era su razón para cambiarse? No soy adivina...

—No necesitas ser inteligente para darte cuenta, Rin. Todo el mundo conocía los sentimientos de Ia, hasta el propio Leon lo hacía. Pero nunca quiso decir nada para no presionarla...—La rubia se sobresaltó.

—¿Leon sabía eso? Entonces, ¡¿por qué decidió transferirse cuando la invitación a la Academia apareció en su buzón?! ¿No tenía presente que Ia sufriría mucho con su partida? Eso, eso es muy triste... ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que sintiera Ia?

—Tsk, eres tan melancólica y romántica que molesta. No eres más que un verdadero dolor de cabeza...—Rin frunció su ceño y se mordió los labios.—No entiendes nada porque aún eres una inmadura, tonta.

—¡Me llamas inmadura, pero tenemos la misma edad!—Se defendió ante la injusta posición que planteaba Len. Para ella, él solía comportarse como un creído que se auto proclamaba superior que los demás, que tenía una madurez inexistente.

—¿Y eso qué? La enorme diferencia entre nuestras mentalidades es obvia, ¿no es así? Es como si millones de kilómetros nos separaran. Tú eres una boba, distraída e ingenua. Yo, por mi parte, soy más perspicaz, más atento y más listo que tú. Además, sé reconocer cuándo es momento de dejar una idea estúpida que no lleva a ninguna parte.

—¡No es una idea estúpida!—Repitió ella alzando su voz.— Si tanto te molesta ser mi compañía, entonces vuélvete a Osaka por tu cuenta y déjame ser feliz con mi plan. ¡Ya verás que veré a Ia y a Leon! No importa si estás conmigo o no. No necesito que un mezquino y arrogante como tú me cuide.—Rin realizó una mueca de desprecio, se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a correr. Len volvió a experimentar un abrasador palpitar de rabia en su pecho. ¡Esa niña era una completa insensata!

—¡BUENA SUERTE ENCONTRANDO LA ACADEMIA POR TU CUENTA!—Gritó cuando ella se detenía ante un semáforo en la próxima esquina. Rin lo observó por encima de su hombro.

—¡Ya verás como no te necesito para encontrar la escuela! I-M-B-É-C-I-L—y, con su entusiasmo encendido por un intenso reto, anduvo rápidamente hasta alejarse lo más pronto posible de él. Sabía que si Len la alcanzaba, sería el fin de su elaborado proyecto. Insultar a Len Kagamine era el peor error que alguien podía cometer.

—Mataré a esa niña—escudriñó Len cerrando su puño. Los transeúntes que discurrían por sus costados le vieron con cierta confunsión—. ¡MÁS TE VALE PREPARARTE, RIN HANAZONO, PORQUE TE ARREPENTIRÁS! TE JURO QUE LO HARÁS—y, con una fuerte patada, destruyó las bases de un puesto de frutas, que terminó desmoronándose en cuestión de segundos. El comerciante se indignó.

—¡Oye, niño! ¿Quién crees que pagará por esto?—Len se volteó con la mirada oscura y un tangible deseo de venganza. El hombre tragó con fuerza.— No sé cuales serán tus problemas con esa chica, pero simplemente no puedo ignorar el hecho de que hiciste que mi puesto se viniera abajo. ¿Cómo piensas reparar esto?

—Anciano, si valora su existencia, déjelo ir...—le aconsejó una muchacha de unos 17 años, de cabellos escarlatas amarrados en una cola alta. Sus ojos color carmín resultaban algo atemorizantes.

Aquella extraña chica lucía un delicado vestido, cuyo corte le llegaba un poco más abajo de la mitad del muslo. Un profundo azabache coloreaba el pecho; las mangas y la falda eran rojas, y una medias altas de rayas blancas y negras escondían la piel pálida de sus piernas. Ella, dulcemente, le sonrió a Len.

—Cul—pronunció éste alarmado.

—¡Señorita! ¿Cómo puedo dejarlo ir sin nada más? ¡Ese chico es un vándalo!—Cul se regresó al individuo malhumorado.

—Envíe la factura de los gastos a la Academia Vocaloid, señor. Nosotros pagaremos por todo los daños motivados por este fanfarrón... Lamentamos los inconvenientes que este estudiante haya originado.

—¿La Academia Vocaloid? Ese niño... ¿Estudia ahí?—Indagó asombrado. Cul contestó con una afirmación.— No se preocupe, no quiero causarles molestias a la Academia, gracias por su tiempo...—susurró vagamente fatigado. La muchacha tomó a Len del hombro.

—Tú vienes conmigo, Len-kun. Es hora de que regreses a casa...

...

Rin se adentró en pacífico parque. Le dolían las piernas por haber recorrido tanto sin descansar. Para ser honestos, tras su separación, pensó que sería mejor desquitar su humor viendo los escaparates de algunas tiendas para ver qué tipo de moda sobresalía en Tokio en aquel momento. Mientras olvidaba el mal rato que Len le hizo aguantar, visitó un centro comercial donde tenían una exposición de muñecas de porcelana. En seguida, recordó la afición de su abuela por coleccionaras y se animó a entrar a la exhibición que ocupaba los tres pisos de una tienda departamental. Al final, había terminado comprando una muñeca también, vestida como una princesa medieval, y todo su dinero se había esfumado en parpadear.

Tomó lugar en un viejo banco de madera, que se encontraba adyacente al camino que atravesaba el parque de lado a lado. Colocó la caja de su nueva adquisición sobre sus piernas y lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás. Tenía hambre y no contaba con el dinero suficiente satisfacer los constantes gruñidos de su estómago. La imagen de Len llamándole estúpida por gastarse su dinero en una "boba muñeca" le arrebató la cordura.

—Ese tonto de Len,... ¿Qué le costaba prestarme su ayuda sin quejarse? No entiendo cuál es su problema. Desde que lo vi esta mañana ha tenido un humor realmente horrendo. Su carácter estaba más susceptible que nunca... Ah.

Un hombre de largos cabellos púrpuras transitaba por aquel lugar al mismo tiempo en que ella discutía consigo misma. Al verla, una extraña sensación de nostalgia lo invadió. Él intentó omitirla mientras continuaba con su travesía hacia su trabajo. Si se atrasaba estaría en problemas. No obstante, cuando pasaba justo al frente de ella, oyó algo que estancó su atención y su prisa.

—Ya verás, Len Kagamine, que conseguiré hacer esto sin tu inútil presencia. ¡Eres un demonio! No puedes ser llamado de otra forma, ah. Pero, ¿quién te necesita? ¡Conseguiré la Academia Vocaloid por mi propia cuenta!

Gackupo se congeló. ¿Había oído bien?

—Disculpa, pequeña...—le llamó con una elegante sutileza. Ella se sonrojó al verse atrapada en tan penosa situación. Mas, al encarar los pasivos ojos zafiro del hombre, se calmó y regresó a la normalidad.

—¿Sí?

—Perdona que escuchara tu conversación tan descaradamente, pero... ¿Estás buscando la Academia Vocaloid? Yo trabajo ahí, si quieres puedo llevarte...—Se ofreció Gackupo con amabilidad. La reacción de Rin explotó en una brillante sonrisa.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso sería fantástico!—Él hincó sus orbes sobre ella y se paró a examinarla unos minutos. Le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quien...—Oh, perdone mis modales. Mi nombre es Rin Hanazono, un placer. Muchas gracias por su compasión, ¡me ha salvado!

—Es un placer, Rin-chan. Mi nombre es Gackupo Kamui—ambos estrecharon sus manos e iniciaron una amena caminata hacia la afamada Academia. Rin se sentía tan dichosa; aquella casualidad le había ahorrado tremendos problemas. Iba dando pequeños brincos con la muñeca en sus manos—. Es raro que las personas no sepan dónde queda la sede de la Academia, puesto que es muy reconocida aquí en Tokio...—apuntó Gackupo pensativo.— ¿Eres de otra ciudad?

—Es cierto, soy de Osaka. Vine con mi mejor amigo, Len, hasta acá. No obstante, él decidió abandonarme a mi suerte... ¡Ese tonto! No es más que un ególatra con una impaciencia masiva. Él dice que jamás conseguirá soportarme por lo despistada que soy... ¿Es malvado, verdad?

—_Así que Len ha regresado...—_Reflexionó Gackupo. Rin lo miró sorprendida. Había inquietud en su mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ah, no, no es nada. Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo...—Rin asintió, entendiendo—. Bueno, a decir verdad, sí suena un poco malvado lo que ese chico, Len-kun, te hizo.

—Sí, el siempre es así. Desde que lo conozco nunca he visto que sea verdaderamente sincero con alguien.

—¿Desde cuándo lo conoces, Rin-chan?—Cuestionó él interesado. Ella levantó su mirada mientras dudaba la respuesta. Aparentaba estar calculando el tiempo que Len y ella llevaban siendo conocidos.

—Desde hace dos años, cuando se cambió a mi escuela. ¡Oh, es cierto! Len siempre se mostraba diferente con Leon; se mostraba mucho más abierto. Supongo que así son las relaciones entre primos,... Aunque no debería quejarme, tampoco. Len ha sido bastante considerado conmigo, pero... ¡su carácter siempre lo arruina todo!

—Parece que Rin-chan quiere mucho a Len-kun, ¿estoy en lo cierto?

—Claro que lo quiero, es el único amigo más íntimo que me queda. Pese a que se comporte como un patán, tengo mucha confianza en él, no sé por qué. Antes, Kamui-san, éramos un grupo de tres. Leon, Ia y yo. ¿Conoces a Leon Kagamine y a Ia Makino? Nosotros somos mejores amigos.

—Sí, los conozco. Leon-kun e Ia-chan cursan tercer año de secundaria. Yo soy su maestro de deportes y defensa personal—Rin se paró inmediatamente. Era la primera vez que oía una cosa como "defensa personal"—. Oh, esa es una materia especial en la Academia Vocaloid, no tienes por qué espantarte. Después de todo, nuestra escuela es ligeramente distinta a las demás...

—Hasta lo que yo sé, solo aceptan genios en esa escuela, ¿no es así?

—Sí, algo así...—Gackupo despertó malos recuerdos en su memoria. Rin, en su deslumbrante alegría, no se percató del estado de ánimo del hombre a su lado.

—También sé que las instalaciones son asombrosas, como si fuese una especie de palacio extranjero o algo así. He oído que el reglamento es estricto e inflexible, pero que la educación es de primera...

—Sabes mucho sobre el tema. Ahora que mencionas a la escuela, Rin-chan, ¿qué asunto pendiente tienes que has venido de visita tan repentinamente con tu amigo Len?

—Yo tengo mucho tiempo que no veo a Ia, y necesito disculparme con ella por haber sido tan desconsiderada con sus sentimientos. También quiero ver a Leon y saber de él. Me preocupa que nos hayamos alejado tanto, siendo que nos conocemos desde niños... Len, al principio, no quería venir. Pero después apareció mágicamente, aunque su intención era detenerme y hacer que regresáramos a casa. Al final, terminamos discutiendo y él se fue.

—Entonces, has venido a ver a tus amigos...

—Len dijo que eso no sucedería, Kamui-san, pero...

—No te preocupes, te ayudaré a que los veas de nuevo. Después de todo, has viajado mucho para poder llegar hasta acá, ¿no es verdad? Haré lo que pueda para que te dejen verlos.

—¡Muchas gracias!

Gackupo se quedó mudo y colocó una expresión dubitativa. Estaba tan absorto en sus cavilaciones que se movía por instinto puro hacia la sede de la Academia. Rin le seguía con cierto temor naciente. Cuando las personas tomaban posturas serias a su lado, sabía que las cosas terminarían mal de alguna forma. Por ello, su conciencia atestó su persona con pensamientos que revelaban su impulsiva manera de proceder. Estaba caminado a la par con un completo extraño hacia un destino incierto. Era cierto que el individuo parecía conocer a Leon y a Ia, pero podría haber acertado al decir algo al azar. Rin tuvo miedo de que su conversación se hubiese tejido por mentiras.

—Bueno, Rin-chan, hemos llegado a la Academia—se detuvieron frente a un alto portón dorado, cuya cumbre en forma de U inversa estaba ceñida por un círculo dorado. En el centro del círculo resaltaba un V cursiva. Rin observó, desde el otro lado de la reja, un infinito mar verde. Habían árboles y arbustos, y un gran camino que se extendía más allá del horizonte.

—¡Es tan grande!—susurró ella. Gackupo le sonrió y le pidió al vigilante que les dejara pasar. Sin embargo, cuando ambos atravesaron la monumental entrada, el centinela paró al maestro y le pidió que hablaran a solas. Rin continuó viendo el gran espacio que la rodeaba. Parecía una especie de paraíso. Apenas se veía un edificio a lo lejos, rodeado de coloridas plantas.

—¡Rin!—Cuando Gackupo se retiraba de la cabina del vigilante, una voz rompió el silencio desde lejos. Ella reconoció la voz. Era Len que, agitado y con las energías desgarradas, corría hacia donde ellos estaban. Gackupo no ocultó su enorme sorpresa al verlo.

—¡Len!—Rin lo recibió en sus brazos cuando él casi se desploma de cansancio. Len notó la presencia del maestro y arrugó su frente. Logró enderezarse.

—Tienes que irte de aquí, Rin—ella lo vio angustiada. Len se encontraba en un estado deplorable—. Profesor, déjela irse, ella no pertenece a esta Academia... Rin no tiene talento para nada—se excusó Len realmente turbado. Rin no entendía qué sucedía. Gackupo el sonrió.

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Len. Has crecido mucho...—contestó inmune. Len se frustró más.— Perdóname Len, pero conoces las reglas de la escuela: una vez que se entra, es imposible salir.

Rin se paralizó. De repente sintió un fuerte terror por estar ahí encerrada. Abrazó a Len por uno de sus brazos, y con su voz temblorosa, se atrevió a preguntar:

—Len, ¿qué está pasando?

* * *

**Quedó algo largo para ser el primer capítulo. En fin, espero que les guste. Es el primer fic que subo a esta cuenta y, la verdad, no sé si quedó muy bien. Espero que sus opiniones me ayuden a mejorar :) Gracias por leer, ¡dejen un review, por favor! **

_**Uni Sawada.**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Disclaimer:**** Vocaloid y sus personajes son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation. Esta historia fue escrita sin fines de lucro. UA.**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

—Len, ¿qué está pasando?

El profesor dio un paso hacia adelante, alarmando tanto a Rin como a Len.

—Len-kun, por favor, no asustes innecesariamente a Rin, sé que lo que menos deseas es preocuparla.—Gackupo regresó su mirada hasta la rubia, notando cómo los músculos de ésta temblaban rígidamente. Él sonrió gentilmente.— Rin-chan, no tengas miedo; lo que mencioné es un regla muy básica en escuelas como ésta. Es necesario llevar un riguroso control sobre las salidas de los dormitorios para que los estudiantes aprendan a ser responsables. Es imposible salir de aquí sin un permiso especial. Solo el coordinador de tu división puede otorgarte ese permiso para abandonar el campus. Y, la única forma de conseguirlo es demostrando una actitud correcta y un buen desempeño a la hora de los estudios. Es algo complicado, pero justo ¿no?

—Sí, _muy justo—_gruñó el rubio. El alto hombre de cabellos morados le concedió a Len una sutil mirada. Éste desvió el rostro y murmuró una barbaridad—. Ustedes los profesores no son de fiar. Tú dices lo del permiso como si fuera una cosa sencilla de lograr, cuando es en realidad una meta inalcanzable para **todos** los estudiantes. Nadie tiene interés de creerse esa mentira... Como si alguno de los directores estuviese dispuesto de dejar que nosotros nos marcháramos de aquí, ¡ja! No me hagas reír, Gackupo.

—Len...—La confundida voz de Rin se oyó como un suave susurro en los oídos de ambos hombres. Len se volvió a verla de frente.— ¿Cómo conoces a Kamui-san?—Indagó intrigada. Len chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró sus ojos.— ¿Tú estudiaste aquí?—Él enmudeció, sin saber qué contestarle. Rin se sintió engañada.— ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—¡Te encontré!—Cul apareció detrás de ellos, agarró a Len por uno de sus brazos y lo haló hacia ella. Sin mucha fuerza, golpeó los brazos de Rin y la separó del chico. La rubia se petrificó por el repentino desgarramiento que ocasionó la recién llegada. Ésta se quedó examinándola.— ¿Mmm? ¿Quién eres tú? Es la primera vez que te veo...

—¡Suéltame! ¡Oye!—La chica clavó de vuelta su completo interés en Len y enseñó un par de auriculares negros que escondía detrás de su espalda. En los costados de cada audífono había una especie de signo. Era una estrella roja encerrada en un círculo amarillo sobre la que brillaba una V dorada.

Rin notó cómo el chico perdía color al ver aquel accesorio. Gackupo se paró detrás de la joven rubia quien, atosigada por sensaciones de desconcierto y perplejidad, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Apenas llegó a asimilar la presencia del maestro detrás de ella. Gackupo le acarició la cabeza y deslizó su mano por su cabellera. Rin volvió su atención a lo que sucedía con su amigo, sin poder mover un músculo. Estaba tensa y su cuerpo no le respondía. Aquello le producía una fuerte frustración.

Cul incrustó los audífonos en la cabeza del chico, encajando cada auricular sobre las orejas del muchacho, mientras que en su rostro se estiraba una apagada sonrisa. La expresión de Len se deformó en una de perpetuo dolor, como si tuviese una fuerte migraña, y terminó desmayándose a los pies de la rubia. Ésta se escandalizó.

—¡Len!, ¡Len!...¡¿Qué le hiciste?!—Trató de agacharse, pero Gackupo la sostuvo por los hombros. Rin sintió que cada célula de su cuerpo se paralizaba. Cul bufó.— ¡¿Quién eres y por qué le hiciste eso a Len?! ¡Contéstame! ¿Qué está ocurriendo?—Rin giró su cara hasta dar con Gackupo. Apretó los labios y le miró aterrorizada.— ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Kamui-san! ¡Por favor...!

—Rin-chan, cálmate, por favor... No comprenderás nada si no te tranquilizas.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo podría calmarme después de...?!—Rin percibió cómo se nublaban sus ojos y su vista se tornaba borrosa. Miró a Len inconsciente en el suelo y el pánico incrementó junto con sus constantes mareos. Las palabras de Len resonaban una y otra vez en su mente:

_"Tienes que irte de aquí, Rin..."_

Una fuerte presión hizo sucumbir a Rin. Ésta perdió la noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor mientras se desmayaba entre los brazos de Gackupo. El profesor suspiró con pesadez, como si un insoportable arrepentimiento lo invadiera por completo. Cul recorrió a la joven de pies a cabeza.

—Gackupo-sensei, ¿quién es esa chica?—La pelirroja señaló con su despectivo dedo a la rubia.— Sé que llegó esta mañana en compañía de Len desde Osaka, pero...

—Es una amiga de él. Su nombre es Rin Hanazono.

—¿Amiga de Len...? Eso sí que es nuevo. No creí que este tipo tan excéntrico pudiese hacerse amigo de una chica tan escandalosa—Cul descubrió el rostro adolorido y exhausto del muchacho, y tomó una gran bocada de aire—. Dicen que el tiempo cambia a las personas, supongo que Len no fue la excepción...

—Ella es, casualmente, conocida de Ia y Leon, los dos delegados de tercer año de secundaria.—La pelirroja se quedó pensando, tratando de ubicar los rostros de los mencionados. Gackupo ladeó su cabeza y volvió a hablar:— Cul, ¿podrías llevarte a Len al hospital? Yo me haré cargo de Rin-chan.

La joven cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, adoptando una expresión reflexiva, sin quitar sus orbes de la rendida rubia. Después de una no muy prolongada pausa, Cul retomó el habla:

—Cuando recibimos información de la llegada de Len a Tokio, nos mantuvieron vigilando a su acompañante para buscar la forma de separarlos... No obstante, la suerte nos sonrió y esos dos tuvieron un tonta pelea, por lo que decidieron tomar caminos separados. He de admitir que fue inesperado que usted apareciera con esa mocosa por aquí. Su interés en ella solo puede tener una explicación, Gackupo-sensei. ¿Acaso esa niña...?—El profesor afirmó seriamente, quitándole las palabras de la boca. Cul asintió con lentitud mientras fijaba sus ojos en el rostro de Rin. Sus mejillas estaban chapoteadas por un tierno carmesí y sus ojos tenían rastros de gotas saladas en su lagrimal.— Oh, entonces... Creeré que usted ya le ha reportado a los directores que tenemos una candidata a nueva estudiante, ¿no es así?

—Precisamente para eso me han citado en los cuarteles principales. El vigilante me ha dicho que he recibido la orden de reportarme con Mew apenas llegase a la Academia—él levantó a Rin y le tocó la cabeza por segunda vez—. Después de todo, nada se les escapa a los de arriba...—Susurró depresivo. La pelirroja sentó a Len y lo subió con algo de dificultad a su espalda.

—Si ve a Nagone en las oficinas de Mew-sama, dígale que estaré en el hospital vigilando a Len. No le quitaré la vista de encima hasta que se haya recuperado... Por el tiempo que ha pasado sin recibir la descarga eléctrica, supongo que tardará unos dos o tres días en estabilizarse. Me haré cargo de que nadie más que Mew-sama vaya a verlo... Si Mew-sama pregunta por mi reporte, Lenka y Haku ya lo tienen cubierto. Nos vemos luego, Gackupo-sensei.

—Adiós...

Gackupo observó como la alumna de segundo año de preparatoria emprendía su marcha hacia la restringida zona del hospital de la Academia. Cul se retiró con el rubio sobre ella como si fuese un saco de papas, tarareando melodías profanas y vacías de alegría. Aquella chica era todo un siniestro misterio.

—Perdóname Rin, pero ya has quedado envuelta en esto...—Musitó culpándose de todo lo ocurrido.— El lado bueno de todo, pequeña, es que verás a tus amigos Leon e Ia nuevamente... Aunque, después de lo que les pasó, quizás sería mejor que no te toparas con ellos...

...

Rin apretó los párpados, reacia a abrirlos al sentir una ráfaga de luz cálida sobre sus ojos. Sentía los músculos contraídos y débiles. Cuando se movía, fuertes punzadas perpetraban su cuerpo desde específicos puntos. Se giró, rehuyendo de los rayos que le lastimaban los ojos, y fue descubriendo su mirada cristalina con mucha cautela. Observó que se hallaba en una especie de cuarto, completamente blanco y desértico. En una silla a su lado descansaba el maestro que la había arrastrado hasta las profundidades de aquella locura. Como si hubiese recibido una descarga, se irguió abruptamente y plantó sus ojos sobre aquel hombre.

—¿Kamui-san?—Murmuró tenuemente. Gackupo contrajo su pasiva expresión y dio señales de estar despertando de su magnífico sueño. Él observó a Rin.

—Has despertado, qué bien.—Las dudas atestaron la mente de Rin, produciendo, como consecuencia, un miserable dolor de cabeza. Ella parecía estar atrapada en una especie de ensoñación. Si habían aplicado algún tipo de medicamento sobre ella, éste aún seguí surtiendo efecto.

—¿Qué me ha pasado? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?—Rin bajó su mirada hasta dar con su cuerpo. Cargaba una bata de hospital color rosa pastel con puntitos blancos. Ella colocó una expresión de asombro.— Oh, no. ¿Estoy en un hospital?

—Así es. Colapsaste tras ver cómo Len se desmayaba y quedaste inconsciente. Por lo que entendí del diagnóstico, tenías una alta deficiencia de hierro y otros nutrientes. Llevas dormida tres días, Rin-chan.

—¡¿Tres días?!—Repitió incrédula.—¡Mi madre y mi abuela deben estar muy preocupadas! ¡Tengo que volver, yo...!—La alarmante muchacha despertó la preocupación dentro de Gackupo. Éste la sostuvo de los hombros para mantenerla calmada.

—No, Rin-chan. La escuela ya les ha avisado sobre tu situación. No tienes por qué inquietarte, tu familia está al tanto de lo que ocurrió.

—¿Cómo está Len?—Recordó fugazmente lo que sucedió y se alejó de Gackupo.— ¿Ya está mejor?

—Sí. La capacidad de ese chico para recuperarse es sorprendente. No necesitó más que un día en el hospital para que su cuerpo sanara y se pusiera estable. ¿Grandioso, no?—Rin asintió, aliviada.

—¿Cuándo me darán de alta, Kamui-san?

—Ya que te has despertado, creo que podrás irte del hospital hoy mismo. Luego, te guiaré a los dormitorios para que veas tu nuevo cuarto.

Rin se sorprendió. ¿Qué había dicho?

—¿Mi nuevo cuarto? ¿De qué habla?

—Rin-chan, después de que perdieras la conciencia, la directora de la sección secundaria estuvo a tu lado por unos momentos cuando fuiste trasladada hasta acá. De alguna forma, tú llamaste su atención, por lo que ha establecido que estudiarás aquí temporalmente; quiere cerciorarse de que su intuición no falló. Ella asegura que un gran potencial se esconde detrás de ti...

—¿Gran potencial?—Rin no comprendía a qué se refería.— ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Ella no me conoce! Kamui-san, yo...

—Ya lo he oído. Len dijo que no eres buena en nada, pero eso está por verse. A veces las personas que los demás tachan como fracasadas esconden habilidades inimaginables. La directora confía en que tienes un gran talento que espera dentro de ti para darse a conocer. La Academia se encargará de descubrirlo por ti.

—¡No puede ser!—La rubia se quedó viendo la relajada mirada de Gackupo. Las dudas poco a poco menguaron y ella calló.— Yo, ¿una estudiante de la Academia Vocaloid...?—Rin forzó una sonrisa.—Es... grandioso, ¿no?

—Sí, así es. Me alegra que sonrías otra vez, Rin-chan. No hubiese podido perdonarme si no recuperabas tu entusiasmo—la rubia movió su cabeza, afirmando. Su mente divagó hasta dar con la cara preocupada de Len. No entendía, ¿qué tan difícil sería adaptarse a ese lugar?—. Hay una cosa que tengo que comunicarte, así que permanece en silencio mientras te la digo, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo...

—Como sabrás, es política de la escuela tener un control muy preciso sobre sus estudiantes. Por ahora, como eres una nueva alumna, no podrás hablar con tu familia hasta que tu desempeño sea evaluado. Dependiendo de tu calificación, podrás recibir un número determinado de visitas cada cierto tiempo, además, quedará determinado el número de cartas que puedas enviar y las llamadas que puedas hacer. Por ahora, eso es lo más relevante mientras te acostumbras a nuestro sistema...

—¿Quiere decir que no podré hablar con mi mamá y mi abuela cuando quiera si no consigo una buena calificación?—Rin se horrorizó, recordando vagamente lo dicho por Len. Chocó su palma contra su cara y suspiró.— Jamás seré capaz de ver a mi familia de nuevo...—Sollozó recordando lo mal que se le daban casi todas las materias. Gackupo la observó algo divertido.

—¿Gackupo-sensei?—Tocaron tres veces la puerta.

—Pase.

A la recámara entraron dos muchachos que aparentaban ser de la edad de Rin. El chico era más alto que la muchacha que lo acompañaba. Tenía el cabello blanco y una indescifrable mirada turquesa; su rostro emitía una singular paz. Cargaba unos audífonos con aquella extraña impresión de V-03. La chica, por su lado, poseía un sedoso cabello verde, corto, y sus ojos eran de un profundo jade. Ella también tenía cargaba los mismo auriculares, pero con el símbolo V-02.

—Piko, Gumi...—les nombró el profesor, sonriendo. Los aludidos se quedaron evaluando a la rubia postrada en la cama. Parecía que leían cada una de sus facciones.—Rin, estos son Piko Utatane y Megumi Megpoid, los delegados de tu clase. Ellos te enseñarán las instalaciones del colegio una vez te hallas integrado a tu grupo, ¿entendido?

—Sí... Ah, mi nombre es Rin Hanazono, es un placer—armó una tímida sonrisa. De alguna forma, pensar que aquellos dos muchachos eran un par de genios la intimidaba. Los otros dos permanecieron mudos por unos segundos. Luego, sucedió una explosión de emociones.

—Eres tan tierna—Apuntó Gumi encantada. El pulso de Rin retomó un ritmo normal tras el alegre comentario de la chica.— El placer es todo nuestro, Rin-chan. Puedes decirme Gumi, ése es como mi verdadero nombre porque Megumi de alguna forma no me gusta... Suena como un trabalenguas... **Meg**umi **Meg**poid...—la rubia perdió el aliento al ver cuán rápido hablaba de la joven de cabellos verdes—. Seamos amigas, ¿está bien? Será genial tenerte con nosotros. ¡Bienvenida a la Academia! Aunque, tienes que tener en cuenta de que no somos una escuela normal, para nada normal... Y nuestro salón es el más temido de toda la secundaria, pero... Oh, ¡Piko! ¡No te quedes ahí! Sé amable con ella, ¡tu expresión tan seria es aburridísima! ¿Verdad, Rin-chan?

—¿Eh?

—Ven, ven. Rin, él es Piko, aunque es muy inteligente suele tener un carácter introvertido y modesto. Es callado y tranquilo, por eso lo eligieron como el delegado de la clase. A mí me escogieron porque decían que Piko, siendo tan pasivo, necesitaba a su lado alguien con una personalidad chispeante que lo apoyara y lo animara a no tomar siempre decisiones racionales. No había nadie mejor que yo para cumplir ese papel—Gumi rió amigablemente—. ¿Verdad, Piko?

—Sí... Gumi es la compañera perfecta para nunca-estar-callada.—Acusó con una tierna sonrisa. La chica negó con la cabeza y regresó su atención a una desorientada Rin. Ella no esperaba que esos dos tuvieran personalidades tan diferentes y... peculiares. Era extraño. Ella pensaba que no serían tan abiertos. El miedo se marchaba con cada palabra que Gumi soltaba.

—¡Ah! Rin, ¿sabías que Gackupo es mi primo?—Comentó con ánimo.

—¡Wow! No se parecen...—contestó la rubia.

—Sí, Gackupo es muy viejo y serio, ¿o me equivoco?—Se mofó la chica. El otro movió su cabeza con desaprobación.

—¿Cómo que viejo? ¡Tan solo tengo 25 años!—Replicó. Gumi sacó su lengua, enterneciendo su mirada.

— Oye, ¿cuándo Rin saldrá de aquí? Me muero por darle un tour exclusivo por toda la Academia. ¡Será fantástico!

—Pues, puede irse ahora, pero tengo que llevarla a su dormitorio y entregarle su uniforme. Además, hay que presentarla a la clase y...

—¡Nosotros nos encargaremos! ¿De acuerdo?—Gumi golpeó el hombro del chico de cabellos plateados para que accediera. Éste liberó un suspiro de cansancio y aceptó el trato. Ella victoreó feliz.

—Entonces, dejo en sus manos el cuidado de Rin-chan. Ella será la compañera de recámara de Miku, así que debe estar esperándola. Piko, cuídalas a ambas. Nos vemos en el salón en unos 20 minutos, no lleguen tarde. ¿Oíste, Gumi?

—Sí, sí... Ya escuché. No te preocupes, cuando estoy con Piko, ¡jamás me retraso!—Gackupo esbozó una última sonrisa y se retiró de la habitación. Rin observó a sus nuevos compañeros.

—Entonces, tienes que cambiarte para que podamos llevarte a los dormitorios y luego te presentemos a la clase. Bien, bien... Ven, Piko, esperemos afuera mientras Rin-chan se cambia. No es de buena educación ver a una chica desnudándose—la rubia se sonrojó notablemente, al igual que el muchacho.

—¡Gumi! ¿Por qué no cuidas más tus palabras? Siempre siendo tan directa...—Y una leve discusión empezó entre los delegados cuando la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos. Rin visualizó en una esquina del cuarto la ropa con la que había llegado a la academia, se desvistió y se cambió. Cuando salió, Gumi y Piko hacían las paces.

El trío se dirigió hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Era un edificio realmente grande y pintoresco, parecía una gigantesca casa de muñecas con decoraciones de la época victoriana, aunque poseía sus toques modernos. Habían muchos arbustos y flores a su alrededor, acentuando la atmósfera de chicas que se levantaba a la redonda. Una agradable fragancia aromatizaba el aire y producía una sensación de gusto.

En las escaleras fuera de los dormitorios se encontraba una muchacha, más alta que Rin y Gumi, de largos cabellos aguamarina y unos preciosos ojos color turquesa, levemente más opacos que los de Piko. Su piel era fina y pálida. Tenía el rostro apoyado sobre sus rodillas y se encontraba perdida viendo el vacío.

—¡Miku, despierta!—La cantarina voz de Gumi le despertó de su ensimismamiento.

—Gumi, Piko...—Los dos cristales turquesas se frenaron en Rin y la examinaron de arriba-abajo. Miku mostró su cálida sonrisa cuando terminó de procesarla.— Tú debes ser Rin Hanazono, ¿cierto? ¡Al fin tengo una compañera de cuarto! ¡Bienvenida! Mi nombre es Miku Hatsune, ¡un placer!

—Miku, Gackupo ha dicho que debes de tener todo preparado para la llegada de Rin. ¿Su uniforme está listo?—Miku asintió animada. Las tres chicas se disponían a subir cuando Piko las paró con su voz.

—Este... Yo no tengo permitido entrar en los dormitorios de las chicas, así que las esperaré aquí. No tarden, por favor.—Ellas dieron su consentimiento e ingresaron al recinto, riéndose de lo avergonzado que se encontraba el chico cuando se disculpó por eso. Ascendieron por la elaborada escalera de madera hasta el segundo piso y llegaron a la última puerta del corredor.

—Bueno, ahora es oficial... ¡Bienvenida a tu nuevo cuarto!

Gumi abrió la puerta y le permitió acceder a una habitación realmente confortable. El cuarto era lo suficientemente espacioso para las dos chicas. Tenía dos camas mullidas, una al lado de la otra, vestidas con sábanas rosas y almohadones blancos. En el medio de los camastros, había dos estantes paralelos sobre una mesita de noche con una bonita lámpara en forma de orquídea. Había un escritorio al costado de cada cama. La cama de la izquierda era ocupaba por Miku. Rin se quedaría con la derecha, que se encontraba más cerca de la ventana.

—¡Es tan lindo!—las otras dos intercambiaron miradas graciosas. La mueca en el rostro de Rin producía algo de miedo, pero resultaba muy chistosa.

—Aquí está tu nuevo uniforme...—Miku abrió un armario y sacó un gancho del que colgaban una chaqueta negra, una falda con una tela desceñida de cuadros grises, una camisa blanca y un lazo rojo para el cuello. Rin se embelesó mientras lo examinaba. Gumi revisó la hora.

—¡Oh! Rápido, alístate pronto, tenemos que irnos en 10 minutos si no queremos llegar tarde—el rostro de Rin exteriorizó su sorpresa—. Los dormitorios están un poco lejos de la sección secundaria. ¡Vamos, date prisa, no tenemos todo el día!—Miku le enseñó el baño y la dejó cambiándose.

—¿Cuál es el gen-V de Rin-chan?**—**Indagó Miku suavemente, pensando que quizás Gumi la conocía mejor que ella. Ésta, en cambio, encogió los hombros y negó.

—No tengo idea. No le he preguntado y Gakcupo tampoco nos ha dado ninguna pista. Supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos. Ah, ¡Rin, rápido, si demoras más tendremos que correr hasta el salón!

—¡Ya estoy lista!—Ella saltó, atolondrada, hasta el exterior.

—Por cierto, aquí tienes...—Miku le entregó a Rin un par de audífonos negros, como los que ellas cargaban. El símbolo de Miku era como el de Piko: V-03. No obstante, en los auriculares de la rubia no había nada.

—¿Qué significa esto?—Preguntó. Pero, antes de que alguna pudiese responder, una voz gritó por el pasillo:

—¡Chicas, llegaremos tarde si no se dan prisa!—Piko se asomó por la puerta y Miku y Gumi le dirigieron una mirada amenazadora—, ¡oh! La-La encargada me dejó entrar, ¡rápido!

Y así, los tres corrieron al aula de clases. Un extraño sentimiento se propagó por el cuerpo de Rin. Se sentía nostálgica y entusiasta. Podía sentir que un gran número de aventuras le aguardaban por delante, aunque... Nunca se imaginó cómo serían.

El destino no siempre es justo.

* * *

**Aquí el segundo capítulo ^^. Espero que les agrade. Aunque, creo que expliqué algo tarde como era el uniforme de la Academia Vocaloid. Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia, comentario... ¡No duden en decírmelo! Muchas gracias por leer :D ¡Lo aprecio muchísimo!**

**Atte: _Uni Sawada._**


	3. Capítulo III

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yamaha Corporation. Ésta es una historia escrita sin fines de lucro. [UA].**

* * *

**Capítulo III**

—¡Chicas, rápido! ¡La clase está apunto de comenzar!—Advirtió Piko, deteniéndose al pie de las escaleras del edificio de la sección secundaria. Miku y Gumi ya estaban familiarizadas con aquel ostentoso ambiente, por lo que siguieron corriendo sin detenerse. No obstante, Rin, viéndose atrapada en un nuevo mundo fastuoso, se quedó estática mientras se perdía en las atenciones que le dedicaba a la majestuosa edificación.

Era un monumental edificio de tres plantas, con los muros pintados de ocre tierra. Las paredes estaban repletas de grandes ventanales con bordes metálicos recubiertos con un tenue gris nacarado. El techo se levantaba de forma irregular. Una pendiente color oliva se levantaba entre dos torres coronadas por un par de cúpulas. Gumi se detuvo en la cima de las gradas, se regresó y confirmó sus sospechas: la rubia estaba embelesada con el lugar.

—¡Rin!—Gritó. La mencionada reaccionó y los alcanzó. Si el edificio era fabuloso por fuera, era aún más hermoso y fantástico por dentro.

Las paredes vestían colores cálidos, cuya degradación abarcaba la gamma de naranjas brillantes, pasando por amarillos tenues y terminaba en el inmaculado blanco. Los pasillos eran recorridos por intensos rayos solares, que caían de las altas lucernas y se expandían a lo largo de los corredores. El piso se encontraba oculto debajo de una bonita alfombra vino tinto. Rin siguió a Piko, a Gumi y a Miku a través de otras escaleras menos opulentas que las del exterior, de un trabajado barandal balaustrado. Al mismo tiempo en que ascendían Rin le echaba furtivos vistazos a su entorno. Aquella academia defendía con honor su reputación tan aclamada.

—¿Qué clase tenemos ahora, Piko?—Indagó Miku desacelerando el paso. Los demás también redujeron su apresurado andar; si los veían corriendo en los pasillos terminarían castigados por algún monitor.

—Historia Universal, con Sakine-sensei—respondió el chico recuperando el aliento—. Hanazono-san, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Adelante, Piko-kun—contestó ella parándose. Miku y Gumi se detuvieron unos escalones más arriba, mientras Piko se frenaba en la intersección. El muchacho suspiró, cansado—. ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Gackupo-sensei te ha explicado ya qué es un gen-V?—Quiso saber. La rubia movió su cabeza de lado, dando una negativa ante aquella extraña interrogación. Pronto advirtió consternación en las miradas de sus nuevos amigos. Una enardecedora intriga le quemó el pecho a Rin.— Es mejor que sepas esto antes de que entremos en la clase, Hanazono-san, porque el "gen-V" es el motivo por el cual todos hemos sido reclutados en esta academia...

—¿Qué es el gen-V?—Miku sonrió.

—El gen-V es una mutación muy particular que puede presentarse únicamente en el ADN humano. Dicho gen es el resultado de un experimento fallido que se dio aquí, en Japón, hace unos 50 años atrás.

—Los presentes el día del incidente terminaron siendo infectados con una sustancia virulenta en la sangre—tomó la palabra Gumi. La rubia apretó su mano contra su pecho y contuvo sus respiración—. El virus fue llamado _Vocal-01D_ y fue diagnosticado como benigno después de varias investigaciones.

—Nosotros, Hanazono-san, somos las consecuencias de esa infección—señaló Piko—. El virus tiene una composición tan excepcional que la única forma de contagio es durante la definición de caracteres hereditarios. Ataca durante la mitosis y reforma el ADN del bebé en formación. Añade un extraño componente a la cadena de aminoácidos, conocido como "elemento V-10". El propósito del experimento era desarrollar al "humano perfecto", algo más que un superdotado, cuyas habilidades trascendieran las expectativas de la evolución.

—La sustancia que se adhiere al ADN destruye ciertos parámetros y nos otorga habilidades increíbles que superan lo razonable. Es como si fuese un milagro. Para el mundo exterior somos prodigios que destacan en campos comunes como música, artes plásticas, ciencias, deportes... Cuando, en realidad, somos creaciones singulares. Aquí nos entrenan y nos ayudan a perfeccionar la habilidad que el gen-V nos concede. Podríamos comparar nuestros dones con poderes de noveles de ciencia ficción—complementó Miku con una dulce sonrisa.

La rubia sintió su lengua entumecerse. No conseguía asimilar toda la información que había recibido. Aquella historia parecía demasiado inverosímil, demasiado fantasiosa e irreal. Gackupo no había mencionado nada sobre anomalías genéticas y poderes extravagantes. Pensó que sus compañeros se burlaban de ella, pero en sus facciones no se atisbaba algún rastro de diversión o mofa. Solo había seriedad. Si lo que decían era cierto, ¿qué rayos hacía ella en aquel lugar? Hasta lo que sabía, en ella no había ni un minúsculo rastro de ser un fenómeno. Con temor, intentó probarlos.

—¿Cuáles son sus habilidades?

—Yo puedo transformarme en cualquier animal por un tiempo determinado—se adelantó Gumi orgullosa. Su espectacular y tierna sonrisa demostraba lo mucho que amaba su gen. Le observó, insólita—. ¿Quieres una demostración? Piensa en cualquier especie y...

—No, Gumi. No seas vanidosa—la imposibilitó Miku. Ésta refunfuñó y se resignó, alegando que lo dejaría para otra oportunidad. Rin le regaló una aturdida mirada—. Yo puedo dominar a las personas si entro en contacto con sus sombras...—informó la de cabellos turquesas.

—¡No puede ser!—Soltó la rubia, incrédula. Piko permanecía callado, sin desmentir nada. Rin lo vio detenidamente, esperando con emoción su respuesta—. ¿Y tú, Piko-kun? ¿Qué puedes hacer?

—Piko tiene la capacidad de acelerar el proceso de regeneración celular. En pocas palabras, si resultas herido físicamente, él puede sanarte en cuestión de minutos. También ha aprendido a bloquear la sensación de dolor y "absorberla". Si se lo propone puede traspasar ese dolor a alguien más, aunque aún está desarrollando esa habilidad.

—¡Ustedes son increíbles!—Comentó la chica maravillada. Unas modestas sonrisas se asomaron en los rostros avergonzados de los otros.—La verdad es que no consigo comprender por qué yo estoy aquí—confesó repentinamente—, yo no tengo ningún talento ni alguna habilidad tan espectacular como ustedes. De hecho, podría decirse que soy una buena para nada. Jamás pensé que esta escuela sería... así. Es como otro mundo...

—¿Gackupo-sensie fue quien te encontró, no es verdad?—Rin contestó con un suave "sí".—Nosotros los Vocaloid tenemos ciertas peculiaridades que nos distinguen de los demás humanos. Por ejemplo, en nuestra sangre hay un número anormal de minerales en comparación con el estándar común que se conoce en los seres humanos. Nuestra nivel de energía es superior al de personas normales; nuestros reflejos son más rápidos y precisos... También, nuestra forma de hablar nos diferencia imperceptiblemente de los demás. Esta última, en particular, es la más fácil de hallar. Gackupo-sensei tiene un oído extremadamente sensible, Rin-chan. Nuestras cuerdas vocales fueron afectadas de tal forma por el virus que las frecuencias que emitimos son muy peculiares. Podría decirse que es el resultado de tu sistema inmunológico intentando adaptarse al virus que permanece vigente en ti hasta que mueres.

—Es como cuando pescas un resfriado y tu garganta te arde y hablas carraspeado—continuó Piko—. Esta anomalía fue encontrada en la segunda generación de Vocaloids, casi 10 años después del accidente, por un Vocaloid con la misma habilidad que Gackupo-sensei. Creo que era su abuelo...

—¿Eso quiere decir que Kamui-san captó esa anomalía en mi voz?—Corroboró alegrándose. En sus ojos latió la ilusión y la emoción. No todos los días se recibe la noticia de tener una capacidad de esa clase.— ¿Por eso dijo que la escuela se encargaría de descubrir "mi talento" por mí? ¿Él sabía de todo eso?

—Sí, así es—Rin saltó y abrazó a Miku y a Gumi. Las otras dos se asustaron por la repentina muestra de cariño—. ¡Eso es tan genial! ¡Quiero descubrir cuál es mi gen-V !—Sus nuevas amigas rieron entretenidas al ver como Rin se guindaba de sus cuellos y chillaba felizmente. Perdió interés en saber porqué Gackupo no le había informado sobre eso; supuso que tendría sus razones.

De repente, la cara de Piko, que mostraba una amable sonrisa, borró todo rastro de alegría y palideció. Los ojos del chico yacían sobre un trío bastante problemático que ascendía por los escalones. El trío se detuvo frente a sus amigas, con aquel aura sombría que solía emitir. Piko supo que el humor de los chicos empeoraría si Miku y Gumi no se quitaban del camino. Rin les daba la espalda y seguía con su cabeza hundida entre los cuellos de sus compañeras, por lo que no notó la llegada de aquella amenaza. Gumi y Miku se paralizaron y tomaron a Rin por los hombros, intentando calmarla y separarla de ellas.

—¿Qué sucede?—Murmuró sorprendida. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando una voz la congeló en su puesto.

—Muévanse—ordenó la fría voz de Len. Su corazón palpitó. Era él, no podía equivocarse. Conocía demasiado bien esa voz. Se giró con lentitud y se encontró frente a frente con los ojos indiferentes de aquel chico. Se veía más enojado que nunca. Rin lo evaluó.

El uniforma que lucía parecía tener el toque personal de Len. Llevaba la chaqueta negra desabotonada, abierta y arremangada. Debajo de ésta se distinguía un suéter grisáceo, cuyas mangas cubrían parte de los largos dedos del chico; y el cuello de una camisa blanca algo arrugada. La corbata roja que rodeaba su cuello estaba floja. La rubia se sonrojó al pensar que se veía bien con aquella vestimenta. Pronto alzó los ojos y los conectó con los de él.

Cuando los dos celestes se fundieron en uno solo, el rostro de Len se deformó a causa de la sorpresa y la inquietud. Sus acompañantes, dos chicos ligeramente más altos que él, examinaron su expresión angustiada. Miku, Gumi y Piko también se fijaron en el impactante desasosiego que cubrió el semblante impertérrito de Len. Nadie comprendía qué pasaba o por qué el rubio se había trastornado de aquella forma.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!—Len alarmó a los demás con su exclamación. Agarró a Rin fuertemente por los hombros y la batió brutalmente. Rin se sobresaltó—, ¿por qué llevas ese uniforme? ¡¿Quién te ha dejado ponértelo?! ¡¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?! ¡¿Por qué no estás en Osaka?! ¡Responde!

—¡Basta, _me lastimas_!—Enfatizó separándose. La expresión de Len fue de sorpresa y enojo. Resopló y se esforzó por controlar sus desbocados sentimientos de furia.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Rin?

—¿Qué no es obvio? Si llevo esta ropa es porque ahora también soy una estudiante de esta academia—Los ojos de Len se encresparon y su respiración se tornó pesada—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¡Cambia esa cara! ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¿Es que no te puedes mostrar más amable y considerado?—Le molestaba que el rubio tuviera ese tipo de reacciones violentas. Durante todo el camino hacia la secundaria no había parado de pensar en él ni un segundo. Quería verlo y cerciorarse de que estuviese repuesto. Pero, él siempre... Siempre siendo tan obstinando e impredecible. Siempre arruinándolo todo con su nefasto humor.

Len sintió cómo su sien iba a reventar de estrés

—... ¿Por qué te comportas tan distante y malvado conmigo siempre? ¿Por qué? Ah, ya sé. Es muy simple la respuesta: porque no eres más que un verdadero e irremediable tonto. ¡Jamás valoras algo de lo que hago! Si estoy aquí es por ti, idiota. ¡Ugh! ¿Por qué no puedes apreciar las molestias que me tomo por ti?—No es que a Rin le gustase alardear sobre los detalles bondadosos que hacía por los demás, porque sabía perfectamente que esos gestos se apreciaban más en el silencio personal, pero cuando se trataba de Len todo cambiaba de perspectiva.

—La única idiota aquí eres tú—farfulló aún más enojado. Rin frunció su ceño, ofendida—. No deberías estar aquí. Tú no perteneces a esta escuela, eres demasiado descuidada, olvidadiza y torpe. ¿Quién demonios fue el estúpido que trajo?

—¡No insultes a Kamui-san! ¿Por qué no aprendes a controlar esa filosa lengua tuya y empiezas a mostrar más respeto por la gente a tu alrededor? ¡No eres nadie para juzgarme de esa forma! ¡Ah, me exasperas tanto!—La osadía que mostraba Rin dirigiéndose hacia Len apuntaba a dos conclusiones: o aquella chica era demasiado temeraria y sus agallas eran de acero, o era demasiado estúpida y estaba convencida de que Len no era distinto a los demás.

—¿Ustedes dos se conocen?—Intervino estupefacto Piko. La joven rubia desvió los ojos y asintió. El chico de cabellos blanco no ocultó su rotundo asombro.

—Sí, por desgracia. Len fue transferido a mi escuela hace unos años atrás, desde entonces somos conocidos—acotó la chica con sus brazos cruzados y un vapor de rabia flotando en su entorno. El aludido le dirigió una vaga y aún molesta mirada.

—¿No que éramos "amigos"?

—Ya no. ¿Cómo podría seguir siendo amiga de un tipejo como tú, tan violento y malhumorado? Ya me harté de tu carácter impaciente e intolerable. ¡No soporto tu actitud!—se quejó Rin nublada por la furia. Len soltó una mísera risa irónica.

—Como quieras. No es como si me hiciera falta tener a una idiota y caprichosa como tú de amiga—replicó sombrío.

—¿Qué dijiste, cretino?—Len omitió la bramada pregunta y apartó a Rin del camino con un ligero empujón. Miku y Gumi se hicieron a un lado para dejar avanzar a Len, asegurándose de apresar a Rin para que no continuara armando un escándalo. Piko se pegó a la pared y lo observó con algo de temor.

—Jamás dejarás de ser una insensata, Rin—chistó Len unos escalones más arriba—. Lamento decirte que tendrás que abandonar esa personalidad infantil que posees y madurar si quieres salir viva de este infierno. Has cometido el error más grande de tu vida al enrolarte en esta cárcel—Ella se paralizó. Él continuó con su ascenso sin mirar atrás.

—Así que tú eres Rin Hanazono...—Musitó otro muchacho, deteniéndose a un lado de Rin cuando se preparaba para subir las escaleras, decidido a seguir a Len. Rin se enfrentó a un par de ojos ámbares.

Eran profundos, pasivos y exhibían un oscuro brillo apático. El joven que la examinaba era un pelinegro de tez pálida, que rondaría los 13 años. Sus facciones eran neutrales y armonizaban perfectamente con su naturaleza quieta y desprendida de interés. Parecía un duro y frío escéptico, aunque su voz revelaba una personalidad más amable y educada. Algo que llamó la atención de Rin era que él cargaba su uniforme casi impecable, a diferencia de Len. Su camisa blanca, sus pantalones grises y su chaleco gris estaban intactos y cuidados con empeño. Sin embargo, Rei no cargaba la chaqueta negra puesta, ésta colgaba de uno de sus brazos, doblada en dos pliegues.

—Rei, vamos—estableció otro rubio tomándolo por el codo—. No quiero más problemas con Meiko.

La cabellera de aquel joven era más opaca y corta que la de Len, aunque no tan rebelde. Su mirada azul grisácea y su voz tenían un toque jovial que contrastaba con la expresión desinteresada que mostraba él sobre su rostro. De alguna forma, transmitía un aura de confianza y entusiasmo, pero su viveza parecía estar dormida debajo de aquella máscara de insensibilidad. Se veía algo desaliñado con la camisa por fuera del pantalón y las mangas de su chaqueta negra por encima de los codos. Rinto no llevaba suéter ni chaleco y tenía la corbata desatada colgando de su cuello. Había que admitir que su rebeldía era encantadora.

Sin decir nada más, aquellos dos se retiraron con un apuro disimulado por la misma dirección que Len había tomado. Rin colocó una mueca de desconcierto cuando desaparecieron.

—_¿Infierno? ¿Por qué dijo algo como eso?—_Rin bufó, soltándose del enganche que ejercían Miku y Gumi sobre sus brazos.— ¿Qué le pasa? Su conducta es tan irritante... Actúa tan pedante. ¿Acaso hice algo mal? Ugh...

—No puedo creer que conozcas a Len... ¡Es algo inconcebible!—Objetó con total asombro la joven de cabellos jade.—Jamás me imaginé que Len tuviese más amistades que esos dos...

—Nosotros también debemos continuar—expuso Piko empezando a caminar. Las chicas lo siguieron desde atrás.

—¿Quiénes eran esos, por cierto?—Interrogó Rin. Gumi suspiró.

—Son los mejores estudiantes de nuestra clase y los más destacados en la sección secundaria. Sus nombres son Rei Kagane y Rinto Ichikawa. Sus habilidades son fascinantes, aunque muchos profesores las consideran peligrosas debido a sus caracteres—Rin la alentó a explayarse—. Rei tiene el gen-V de "la palabra". Cualquier cosa que diga con una intención inquebrantable de generar algún efecto, se cumplirá. Si da alguna orden o anuncia un suceso en el presente, sucederá... Por ello, suele ser vigilado con muchísimo empeño y el castigo que recibe por utilizar su gen en los demás es muy fuerte. Se desconocen muchos fundamentos sobre su gen... La hipótesis más lejana que han alcanzado los científicos acerca de su gen se relaciona con la capacidad de la voluntad humana para afectar nuestro entorno.

—Se dice que su gemela y él quedaron huérfanos a la edad de 3 años y fueron traídos a la academia. Tuvieron una infancia muy difícil. Todos creen que esa es la razón que motiva a Rei a demostrar un profundo aborrecimiento contra esta institución—comentó Miku—. De hecho, su gemela Rui está en nuestra clase... Y su carácter no es más sociable que el de su hermano.

—Increíble... Tanto que da miedo—un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Rin. Cruzaron una esquina y divisaron al trío andar a unos metros delante de ellos. Miku realizó un gesto para que bajaran la voz.

—Por otro lado, está Rinto. Su gen se relaciona con la psicoquinesia y el ilusionismo. Rinto puede influir sobre la materia y energía con su mente, sin causa mecánica y desafiando el espacio y el tiempo. Ha demostrado un gran control sobre la telequinesis. Además, si caes en alguna de sus ilusiones, te las verás muy difícil para escapar...

—Rinto fue tachado como delincuente por un incidente que ocurrió hace años atrás. Se rumorea que atormentó de a un superior con sus ilusiones de tal forma que éste terminó en un estado crítico en el hospital—Rin se pasmó. Los músculos se le agitaron y su garganta emitió un extraño sonido gutural—. Él antes solía ser animado y amigable, pero ahora solo permanece en silencio con esa expresión vacía...

—¿Y Len?—La voz de Rin se escuchó perturbada. Había compartido dos años con el rubio y no recordaba algún suceso anormal que involucrase esa clase de habilidad. Ella creía que Len era un chico bastante inteligente, pero no lo consideraba algo más allá de lo corriente.— ¿Cuál es el gen-V de Len?

—Len tiene la capacidad de utilizar tres de los cinco elementos chinos a su voluntad—contestó Gumi súbitamente—. Puede generar fuego al chasquear sus dedos, es capaz de obtener agua de las partículas que flotan en la atmósfera y nada le impide originar sacudidas en la tierra dando pequeñas pisadas. Él es un caso muy extraño donde el virus se presenta como maligno por el enorme peso que carga su sobre sí... Si abusa de su gen-V, podría matarlo.

—¿Qué?—Repitió Rin.—¿Matarlo?

—El virus se manifiesta como benigno en la mayoría de los Vocaloid. No obstante, en otro casos, el nivel de competencia es tan alto que supera la resistencia de nuestros cuerpos, humanos al fin, y causa daños severos e irreversibles. Ello origina fatigas extremas, debilidad, hemorragias, decaídas, descomposición del tejido de los órganos... Y han habido casos de muerte.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Pero Len es muy joven!—Se alertó de inmediato. Dio gracias por haber pasado desapercibida o haber sido terriblemente ignorada por los otros tres.

—No te preocupes, Rin-chan. Los audífonos que cargamos precisamente fueron diseñados para eso—le hizo saber Miku, señalando sus auriculares negros—. Estos son nuestros reguladores de poder. Han sido programados para que los estudiantes utilicen cierto grado de energía al poner en práctica sus habilidades.

—Si llegan a determinar que estás abusando o sobrepasando los límites—continuó la plática Gumi—, desprenderán una descarga eléctrica que neutralice tu poder y te debilite. Dependiendo de cuántas veces ignores los parámetros establecidos, la corriente que sueltan los audífonos es más potente.

—Los maestros son los únicos capaces de alterar el funcionamiento de estos audífonos por un sistema de reconocimiento de voz—comentó Piko—. Hay ocasiones especiales en las que se apagan o se aumenta el límite, como en los festivales o eventos escolares—Los tres alumnos se detuvieron delante de un par de puertas labras, las empujaron y el rechinido recorrió el salón como una ola de ruido. Todos se hallaban en silencio.

El grupo conocido como el Equipo Especial se enfiló hacia la esquina derecha del salón, al fondo, donde se suponía que debía sentarse el Equipo D, el penúltimo grupo en cuestiones de notas y comportamiento. Cuando los estudiantes del segundo año de secundaria despegaron su atención de los reconocidos jóvenes, la posaron sobre un nuevo rostro que aparecía en el umbral. Las opiniones y críticas sobre lo que Rin aparentaba no se hicieron esperar.

—Piko, Gumi, Miku... Vayan a sus puestos—ordenó Gackupo desde el frente, parado delante de una pizarra con problemas y ejercicios de geometría.

Los otros tres acataron el mandato y se ubicaron en sus lugares. Piko y Miku se sentaron en el primer banco del lado izquierdo del salón. Gumi, por su lado, tomó asiento en el segundo banco detrás de ellos.

—Bien, clase. Ésta es su nueva compañera, espero que sea tratada como es debido... Háganla sentir a gusto—habló Gackupo posicionándose a su lado—. Su nombre es Rin Hanazono, tiene 14 años de edad y fue transferida desde Osaka. No pregunten sobre su gen-V porque aún no se ha definido con seguridad debido a su inestabilidad...

—¿Eso quiere decir, Gackupo-sensei—le interrumpió una chica de la segunda fila del lado derecho, poseedora de una larga cabellera celeste y una tibia mirada azul cielo— que Hanazono-san no está familiarizada con su habilidad? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—¿Cómo tienen pruebas de que es una Vocaloid?—Se inmiscuyó en la conversación una pelirroja que se hallaba delante de la joven que recién había interrumpido a Gackupo. Tenía una vivaz pero dulce mirada azul marino.— ¿O es que simplemente la inscribieron en la Academia porque usted reconoció una anomalía en sus cuerdas vocales? Esa no parece una fuente muy fiable...

—Si Gackupo-sensei encontró en ella pista del virus, entonces sin duda es una de nosotros—le defendió otra castaña delante de Gumi. Su melena y viva mirada eran de un encendido canela—. Gackupo-sensei jamás podría equivocarse en eso. ¡Deberías vigilar tus comentarios!

—¿Quién podría confiar en un maestro, Furukawa? Yo solo digo que no debemos creer todo lo que nos digan aquí. Nunca se sabe cuando nos tomarán desprevenidos y nos engañarán.

—¡Es Gackupo-sensei de quien hablamos, Akikoroid!

—Sí, pero también es humano e imperfecto. Ring tiene razón; ¡es muy sospechoso que esa chica no sepa nada acerca de su gen-V! ¡Podríamos tener a una farsante entre nosotros! ¡O a una espía!

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—Se levantó fuera de sí la joven de apellido Furukawa.— ¿Cómo puedes creer algo tan estúpido?—La mencionada Akikoroid también se puso de pie, destilando contrariedad. El salón se exaltó.

—_¿Esto siempre es así?_—Retrocedió la rubia, espantada.

—¡Niñas, basta!—Dictaminó Gackupo. Rin se alivió al ver que se apaciguaban y retomaban sus asientos.— Primero, Suzune-chan, Rin es un caso particular en el que su gen-V ha estado inactivo desde su nacimiento, gracias a eso creció sin saber que el virus se encontraba dentro de ella y desconoce por completo su habilidad. Akikoroid-chan, ¿recuerdas que cuando entraste a esta Academia se te hicieron unos exámenes especiales? Pues bien, Rin ha aprobado dichos exámenes y ha sido calificada como una "Vocaloid". Y, ¿una espía? ¿Cómo llegaste a una conclusión como ésa?—La pelirroja agachó la cabeza.— Y Miki, gracias por salir en mi defensa, pero sabes que mi gen-V ha fallado en el reconocimiento de algunas voces, así que es cierto que yo también cometo errores.

—¡Ja!—Rió Akikoroid desde su lugar. Miki bufó y se cruzó de brazos, mientras Piko, a su lado, se esforzaba por tranquilizarla. Rin se fijó que entre Piko y Miku había una muchacha que compartía una similitud increíble con Rei. Seguramente se trataría de la gemela que le habían mencionado antes.

Gackupo se disponía a continuar hablando cuando una mano alzada lo distrajo. Hincó su interés en la chica de voluminosa melena rubia que había pedido permiso para hablar al realizar tal gesto. El profesor de cabello violeta le concedió la palabra.

—Gackupo-sensei, ¿a qué grupo será integrada Hanazono-san y cómo quedará establecido su rango si no se conoce su gen-V?—preguntó con sus ojos azules llenos de curiosidad. El aula entera esperó la respuesta del profesor. SeeU clavó sus agudos y hermosos orbes sobre su nueva compañera. Rin se cohibió al ver lo preciosa que era la chica.

—¿Rango?—Musitó la rubia intentando distraerse.

—Sí; los rangos definen los beneficios que te expliqué en el hospital—Rin afirmó—. En esta escuela el sistema de evaluación se basa tanto en el trabajo en equipo como en el desempeño individual. Por ello, serás asignada a un grupo, normalmente conformado por cuatro o cinco miembros. Ése será tu equipo y permanecerás con él hasta final de año.

—Los equipos, Hanazono-san, se forman a partir de alumnos cuyas calificaciones sean similares y compartan el mismo rango—Completó Piko la explicación del maestro al ver que Gackupo le pedía que, como representante de la clase, orientara a la nueva alumna para lograr adaptarla—. Existen cuatro rangos en la Academia Vocaloid: V-01 o Vocaloid de nivel 1, V-02 o Vocaloid de nivel 2, V-03 o Vocaloid de nivel 3, y los Vocaloids Especiales. La mayoría de los estudiantes pertenecen al conjunto 02 y 03. En esta clase hay en total 6 grupos, incluyendo el especial, que es un caso realmente único.

—El rango se definirá de acuerdo a tu comportamiento, actitud, aptitud y desempeño dentro y fuera del aula de clases—enumeró con sus dedos la otra representante, Gumi—. Además, el dominio y la fuerza de tu gen-V también influye mucho. Por lo general los rangos son decididos a final de año en base a tu conducta y esmero demostrados a lo largo de todo el período escolar. Los equipos son decididos a principios de un año, aunque, en nuestra clase, siempre hemos sido los mismos equipos...

—Bueno, dado que se tú has sido transferida con el semestre ya iniciado, considero que lo mejor sería hacer una concreta pero eficaz evaluación de tus calificaciones anteriores para escoger a tu equipo. Basándonos en tu comportamiento y teniendo en cuenta tu gen-V inestable, determinaremos quiénes serán tus compañeros más apropiados... Después de todo, la idea es que tanto tu personalidad como tus habilidades armonicen con las de tu grupo. Siendo así, creo que para ti el mejor equipo sería...—él clavó sus ojos en Gumi y luego en Miku, indeciso.

—Yo creo que el Equipo Especial sería adecuado para ella—propuso desde la puerta una mujer alta, esbelta, de corta cabellera cobriza y un par de indescifrables ojos marrones. Gackupo se petrificó al oír su sugerencia—. Esa niña está en período de prueba para averiguar cuál es su gen-V, ¿no es así? Pues pienso que los tres más sobresalientes de la clase deberían ser sus jueces—Rin parpadeó. Su mirada cristalina se clavó en el dichoso grupo de "genios" y luego perpetró la persona de Gackupo, impacientándose por oír su opinión sobre ello—. Pónganse de pie, Equipo Especial.

A Rin se le erizó la piel al oír tres sillas arrastrándose en la parte donde Rei, Rinto y Len estaban sentados. Tragó con fuerza y los observó. Ninguno exteriorizaba sus emociones. Quería morir.

—Espero, Meiko. ¿Estás segura de eso? ¿No crees que es muy precipitado?_ ¿En serio piensas agruparla con esos tres?_—Se alarmó Gackupo, diciendo lo último en voz baja. Meiko Sakine era la profesora titular de la clase, por lo tanto, si ese era su veredicto, era indiscutible e invariable.

—Hanazono-san, ¿tienes algún problema con eso?—Rin se asustó por el repentino llamado y negó velozmente. Más tarde, asimiló la pregunta y se arrepintió de haber dado una negativa. Meiko amplió su deslumbrante y divertida sonrisa, y la invitó a sentarse con su nuevo equipo.—Rinto, Rei... Cuento con ustedes para poner a Len y a Rin al día, ¿entendido?

—Sí, Sakine-sensei—los mencionados tomaron asiento.

Rin arrastró sus pies con pesadumbre hasta el banco de su equipo asignado. Rinto se corrió para permitirle tomar asiento. Ella se tornó más nerviosa. Tenía una desapacible corazonada sobre lo que lo que sucedería. En aquellos instantes, deseó se tragada por la tierra... Pero eso no sucedió.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

**¡Tercer capítulo! Espero que sea de su agrado. Me gusta mucho escribir y sus opiniones me hacen mucho bien. Gracias por tomarse su tiempo en leer. Dejen reviews para informarme sobre sus sugerencias :) ¡Gracias por todo!**

**_See you later, my darlings~_  
**

**_Uni Sawada._**


	4. Capítulo IV

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Yamaha y Crypton Corporation.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

—Por último, las funciones biyectivas resultan un "emparejamiento perfecto". Cada elemento del dominio o conjunto A tiene una pareja única en el conjunto B, siendo éste el codominio, y a cada elemento del conjunto B le corresponde solamente una imagen del conjunto A. De esta manera se cumplen las condiciones de las dos funciones anteriores: sobreyectiva e inyectiva.

El timbre sonó justo en el instante en que la maestra de matemáticas, la señorita Miriam, terminaba de rellenar la pizarra con cinco páginas de ejercicios asignadas como tarea. La susodicha giró suavemente sobre los tacones de sus rústicas botas, recogió su maletín y observó cuidadosamente a los alumnos de su clase: nadie había abandonado su lugar aún, ni siquiera el Equipo Especial. Probablemente continuaban en su banco porque Rinto estaba dormido y no querían perturbar su sueño. Ella sonrió de todas formas, enseñando su satisfacción con los estudiantes que _sí_ se molestaron en atender su lección.

—Ya pueden retirarse. Recuerden estudiar todos los contenidos vistos para el examen de la próxima clase. Saldrán ecuaciones de primer y segundo grado, los tipos de funciones y sus gráficas en planos cartesianos. Además, repasen las nociones básicas que les enseñé sobre trigonometría. Nos vemos la semana que bien... Ah, Hanazono-san, ¿podrías acercarte un momento?

Rin asintió nerviosamente y se puso de pie. Inmediatamente su equipo también lo hizo, abruptamente tras despertar a Rinto, y, como el resto, se retiró del salón antes de que Rin pudiese detenerles e intentar hablares por enésima vez ese día. Para Rin fue impactante observar cómo los estudiantes se apartaban del camino conforme ellos avanzaban, como si de fenómenos contaminantes se tratasen, permaneciendo con las cabezas gachas y las manos apretadas hasta que los tres desaparecían de la vista. Rin rodó sus ojos y suspiró. Alguien debía de detener aquella irracional alimentación al ego de esos tres antes de que sus delirios de grandeza ocasionasen graves consecuencias.

—Leí un breve sumario sobre tu caso y lo encontré bastante peculiar. Conversé con Meiko-sensei sobre si deberías de presentar la evaluación emergente o no—Rin armó una sonrisa mínima, esperanzándose con la ilusión de contar con una prórroga para ponerse al día, pero su mirada perdió aquel brillo de fe al oír las siguientes palabras de su maestra—, y ella ha dicho que fuiste designada al Equipo Especial, los tres más habilidosos de este salón, por lo que no tendrás ningún inconveniente presentando. Solo necesitas ponerte de acuerdo con ellos para que te expliquen los demás contenidos. Oh, también preparé esta guía para que practiques por tu cuenta, ¿está bien?

—P-Pero...—Rin pestañeó un par de veces, revisando los signos extranjeros impresos a lo largo de todo el papel. No diferenciaba más que una sarta de número y símbolos puestos al azar—. Miriam-sensei, no pienso que mis compañeros de equipo estén dispuestos a ayudarme. En efecto, preferirían verme fallar la prueba a intercambiar media sílaba conmigo.

—Es su deber darte una mano, Hanazono-san, pues el trabajo en equipo es parte de los rasgos a evaluar en esta Academia. El promedio es grupal, por lo que si tú repruebas, sería un golpe fatal para sus notas también—Rin negó desesperadamente, espantada por imaginarse cómo podrían reaccionar los tres demonios si les causaba algún problema. La maestra palpó su hombro lentamente y le miró con lástima—. Nos vemos, Hanazono-san. Buena suerte—se despidió con una corta agitación de su mano y se esfumó por el pasillo. Rin gimió, horripilada por la vuelta de los sucesos.

No había transcurrido ni un día en la Academia y ya estaban empezándose a apilarse las preocupaciones. Y todas ellas se centraban en el Equipo Especial _y _en Meiko Sakine.

—¿Qué es eso que tienes en tus manos, Rinny?—Canturreó Gumi, deteniéndose detrás de ella mientras Miku y Piko se precipitaban fuera del aula con varias carpetas en las manos. Antes de que la rubia pudiese reaccionar, las manos de Gumi se escabulleron sobre sus hombros y le arrebataron ágilmente la guía—, ¿oh? ¿Un cuestionario de matemáticas? Qué espanto.

—¡Oh Gumi, necesito ayuda!—Sollozó la rubia, abrazándose firmemente al suéter de su potencial nueva amiga. Ella se sobresaltó por el súbito cambio de humor y se vio incapaz de contestar inmediatamente. Rin inhaló profundamente y mordió sus labios—. Miriam-sensei ha dicho que tengo que pedirle ayuda a mi equipo para repasar los temas que irán al examen. ¿Cómo haré eso? Ninguno de los tres me ha prestado la mínima atención desde que me uní al equipo.

Un muchacho pasó su brazo por los hombros de Gumi cuando ella se disponía a responder y despeinó su cabellera con un cariño amigable. Era un joven tanto más alto que ella, delgado y buen mozo, con los mismos mechones verdes desmañados y un par de confiados ojos esmeraldas, quizás menos centelleantes que los de Gumi, pero joviales y cálidos de todas formas. Gumi respondió su inesperado saludo propinándole un codazo en el estómago, igual de juguetón que los movimientos del otro, y sacando su lengua con ternura. Él sonrió abiertamente mientras apretaba el nudo que sostenía su suéter a su cintura. Su camisa iba arremangada y sus botones sueltos, exhibiendo parte de una fresca franela de algodón, y su corbata se encontraba atada a su muñeca. A pesar de su atuendo ligeramente descuidado, aquel muchacho no perdía su aire enérgico y atractivo.

—Tú eres la estrella nueva sin talento—él respingó al percibir la mirada mordaz que Gumi le mandaba—_definido_, sin talento definido, ¿cierto? Rin Hanazono, el nuevo descubrimiento de Gackupo. Un placer. Mi nombre es Gumiya, aunque aquí todos disfrutan llamándome Gumo, ya que se asemeja al sobrenombre de esta intrépida jovenzuela. Soy el cerebro del Equipo C.

—¿Cerebro?—Musitó Gumi, frunciendo el ceño—. Por tu culpa perdimos cinco puntos el mes pasado en ese laboratorio de ciencias, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

—Ugh, eso no fue exactamente mi culpa, pequeña genio—replicó él, contrayendo los hombros tranquilamente—. ¿Quién le entregó a Luna la combinación errada de elementos? No fue Oliver, tampoco fui yo. ¿Quién más nos queda en el equipo?

—¡Aish! Rin y yo estamos discutiendo algo importante—reiteró ella y Gumiya sonrió complacido al notar su evasión—, así que márchate.

—¿Qué puede ser _tan_ importante como para que no pueda escucharlo?

Rin continuó callada pese a que Gumiya desvió sus indagadores orbes en su dirección, buscando en ella algún tipo de explicación. Gumi aguantó las ganas de exhortarle bruscamente que se marchara, aprovechando la oportunidad que distraía al otro para zafarse de su agarre y acercarse a la retraída rubia. Colocó sus manos sobre la espalda de la nueva estudiante y le indicó una vez más a Gumo que se fuera. Éste permaneció quieto.

—Ugh. Lo que sea que vayamos a discutir, no es de tu incumbencia. Luna y Oliver esperan por ti para comenzar con el proyecto de historia que Meiko dejó. Vete ya y deja a Rin en paz, ¿no ves que le intimidas?

—¡Oh! Debe ser culpa de mi abrumador encanto—Gumo guiñó su ojo y Rin se sonrojó, demasiado atosigada por la perspicaz desenvoltura. Éste estiró sus brazos y sonó su cuello antes de despedirse apropiadamente—. Está bien, ya me voy. No tardes mucho, Gumi. Sabes que necesitamos al equipo completo para acabar hoy.

—Sí, lo sé.

Gumiya extendió su mano hasta acariciar suavemente la tersa cabellera de Rin, como si fuese un cachorro indefenso que requiere de protección, y se largó, dejando atrás a una encaprichada y quejumbrosa Gumi, quien criticó con afán, por los próximos sesenta segundos, que su conducta tan insolente y audaz solo dañaba a una niña tan inocente como Rin. La rubia pronto recordó el asunto que debía de resolver y por el cual, en primer lugar, había acudido a Gumi por auxilio. Desesperada, le sostuvo por los codos y agitó sus brazos para capturar su atención.

—¿Qué me aconsejas, Gumi?—Murmuró, envuelta por el pánico al rememorar las palabras de Miriam—. No hay forma de que- ¡Ya sé! ¿Puedo estudiar contigo? Prometo estar atenta y preguntar solamente cuando se necesario. Será imposible que Len, Rinto o Rei accedan a escucharme. ¡Por favor, ayúdame a repasar!

—Lo siento Rin—negó ella dolorosamente—, pero no se puede. Los profesores vigilan todo lo que hacemos, sabes, y son realmente estrictos cuando de cumplir las normas se refiere. Está establecido que los integrantes de un equipo deben de ayudarse y evaluarse entre sí. Si se diese el caso donde ninguno comprendiera alguna materia, lo que es realmente extraño, entonces _todos_ los miembros podrían acudir al tutor de la clase en busca de respuestas. También podrían reunirse con otro equipo para complementar ideas si el tutor lo autorizara. Pero esos son casos extraordinarios. Además...—Gumi exhaló con pesadumbre y se aferró a la tembladora mano de Rin—, has sido agrupada con los mejores de nuestra clase, Rin. No hay forma en la que Meiko, quien te adjuntó a ellos, apruebe tal sugerencia.

—¡No puede ser! ¿Estoy atrapada, entonces?

—No quiero sonar pesimista, pero sí—afirmó y Rin estrelló sus palmas contra su rostro, ahogándose en sus propias penurias y lamentos. Gumi armó una pequeña sonrisa cuando una idea apareció en su mente—. Aunque, creo que sé a quién podrías recurrir para suplicar intercesión y conseguir la colaboración de tu equipo.

—¿A quién?—Preguntó, contagiándose de esperanza y alegría, y Gumi amplió más su curvatura alegre—, ¿quién puede hacerlo?

—Sígueme. Vayamos a buscar a Miku primero. Debe de estar preparándose para su clase de yoga—acotó ella y Rin asintió, rogando a los cielos que el plan que Gui tuviese funcionase. De lo contrario, estaría en graves aprietos.

La más alta de las dos tomó por la muñeca a la más baja y le sacó a rastras del salón.

...

—¿Estás segura de que esto funcionará?

Rin y Miku estaban de pie, petrificadas como esculturas, delante de la última puerta de uno de los pasillos más desolados del dormitorio de las chicas. Parecía un escenario que utilizarían en alguna película de suspenso y terror. El ambiente perfecto para el tétrico asesinato de una víctima ingenua. Hacía unos instantes Miku había levantado su puño para tocar la labrada puerta que se erguía delante de ellas, pero Rin le había detenido frenéticamente, con su respiración agitada y su rostro muy pálido, desconfiando gravemente que aquello pudiese conducirles hacia un resultado placentero.

—Es la única forma—aseguró ella Miku pacíficamente—. Hasta Rui-san sabe que debe de apegarse a las reglas, por su propio bien y el de su hermano. Si utilizas ese punto a tu favor, entonces conseguirás su ayuda.

—Pero Miku, yo no soy muy persuasiva—reprochó Rin mientras daba breves e insatisfactorias inhalaciones—. ¿Qué tal si se niega? No tenemos ningún plan de respaldo ante tal posibilidad.

—Pensaremos en algo más, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—¿Pero cómo? Si no consigo la ayuda de esos tres, tendré que ir con Meiko-sensei. Pero ella me odia—Miku intentó refutar aquella aseveración, pero la histérica rubia se lo impidió con sus rápidos balbuceos—, por lo que se negaría a escucharme y yo tendría que depender de mis escasos conocimientos para presentar. Por ende, reprobaré la prueba y nuestro promedio como Equipo Especial llegará al suelo.

—Rin, no creo que-

—Si eso sucediera, los maestros comenzarían a sospechar y le dirían a Mew-sensei que, en efecto, no cuento con ningún talento especial y que se equivocaron conmigo—continuó con su plática atolondrada, ahora moviéndose de un lado a otro en el extenso pasillo, dejando a Miku atónita por la trama tan trágica que su mente tejía—. Eventualmente terminarían expulsándome por tener bajas calificaciones, ya que ésta es una escuela de élite y es evidente que no necesitan idiotas aquí, y... ¡Claro! Len lo único que desea es sacarme de aquí—Rin se giró para ver a Miku de frente, con aquellos ojos perceptivos que transmitían entendimiento y razón—. ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?

—Um, Rin—Miku frotó su frente y negó calladamente antes de proseguir—, las cosas que no funcionan de esa manera aquí. Si tus calificaciones son tan terribles, el promedio del equipo desciende radicalmente. Dependiendo de qué tan bajo resulte para finales de trimestre, los integrantes serán enviados a sesiones correccionales que, te aseguro, no son para nada placenteras. Si no aprueban los exámenes de recuperación pautados en verano tras la culminación de las sesiones, deberán de tomar el año completo de nuevo. Por otra parte, si el promedio es bajo, pero no tan malo como para repetir, entonces se hacen cursos especiales para aumentarlo, también en vacaciones. A lo que me refiero es que no hay forma de que te expulsen por malas calificaciones, Rin.

—¿En serio?

—Por eso es que ellos no tienen alternativa: te ayudan o sacrifican sus vacaciones también. Es una clase de pensamiento de la escuela: "triunfan en equipo o se hunden como uno". _  
_

—Creo que mi equipo preferiría tirarme por la borda antes de que les hunda—dijo ella. Miku dio unas animadas palmaditas en su espalda.

—Lo harás bien, Rin-chan. Ten un poco más de confianza.

—¿Qué están haciendo _ustedes _aquí?—Espetó una voz baja, siniestra y amenazante a lo lejos. Miku se regresó, inmutable, acostumbrada a aquella tonalidad tan carente de emoción y a aquel trato tan distante. Rin se animó a tornarse, imitando a su amiga, para toparse con una enojada Rui a unos dos metros de ellas. Retrocedió inconscientemente.

—Rui-san, Rin quiere hablar contigo. Tiene un favor que pedirte—explicó Miku amablemente. Rui clavó sus frívolos ojos dorados en la aludida, congelándole en su puesto, quitándole inmediatamente todo rastro de seguridad. Al no obtener una respuesta de su parte, se volvió a su compañera de equipo, el descontento impregnado en cada uno de sus poros.

—Miku, pensé que sabías que no hago favores, mucho menos a mediocres—dijo, irritada, sin prestar una mísera pizca de interés al objeto de su discusión. Miku quiso contestarle, pero ella le frenó de inmediato al levantar su mano y estirar su palma delante de ella—. Ni lo intentes. Rei ya habló conmigo. _Ella es una mediocre._

—¿Cómo puede decir eso sin siquiera conocerme? Ninguno se ha molestado en darme una oportunidad—señaló Rin, indignada por su insensible y parcializado comentario—. Tú no tienes ningún derecho a insultarme, tampoco tu hermano, ni Rinto, ¡ni nadie más!

—_Tú_ eres la que no tiene ningún derecho de inmiscuirte en nuestras vidas—ella permaneció en silencio, no entendiendo a qué se refería Rui. Ésta gruñó apesadumbrada, apretando sus puños en los costados de su cadera—. Mira, solo te voy a decir esto: tú no perteneces a esta escuela y ése es un hecho que _no_ puedes cambiar. Entre más pronto lo asimiles, será mejor para ti. Aún estás en período de evaluación: tienes chance de marcharte. Lárgate antes de que sea demasiado tarde—Rui se hizo paso entre ambas, insertó la llave en la ranura de la perilla y la giró cuidadosamente—. Adiós.

Y con ello, el corredor se sumergió en un silencio fúnebre y asfixiante. El aire se tornó más denso, complicando la tarea tan simple de respirar. Rin, con el corazón en la mano, dejó que sus hombros cayeran cansinamente, en señal de derrota, y se volvió hacia una extrañada Miku, quien, desde hacía unos momentos, tenía las cejas demasiado unidas y una expresión dubitativa.

—Sabía que no funcionaría—inició Rin y Miku no replicó nada, en cambio, continuó callada, con aquel semblante cogitabundo y reflexivo que le arrebataba de la realidad—. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora, Miku-chan?

—Es la primera vez que dirige más de cinco palabras a alguien que no sea Rei, Rinto o el Equipo B—dijo repentinamente, como si acabara de despertar de su ensimismamiento, retornando su atención a la patidifusa rubia que se paraba a su lado—. Lo siento, Rin. No creo que pueda hacer nada más por ti... No creí que Rui estaría de un humor tan malo.

—¿Y ahora? ¿A qué recurso debería de acudir?

—Um. Podrías ir a la biblioteca de la escuela... Ahí encontrarás libros de álgebra que podrían serte útiles. Mañana en el salón, antes de que empiecen las clases, podrías darle un vistazo a mis apuntes. También a los de Piko—Rin asintió efusivamente—. En verdad siento no poder serte de más ayuda. Aunque, no lo entiendo completamente...—Miku remojó sus labios y se inclinó cautelosamente hacia la otra—. ¿Por qué no has considerado ir a hablar _en persona_ con tu equipo? Sería lo más lógico, ¿no?

—¿No oíste a Rui? Si Rei ya tiene esa opinión tan nefasta sobre mí es porque Len se ha encargado personalmente de inculcársela. Probablemente Rinto se muestre igual de malvado e indiferente. No serviría de nada. Agh. ¿Qué rayos hice para merecer esto? ¡Solo quiero tener una vida común como estudiante de esta escuela!

—Deberías de hablar con Len, Rin-chan. La primera vez que los vi juntos, ustedes dos parecían ser bastante cercanos. Nadie aquí se atreve a hablarle a Len como tú lo haces. Len es inteligente y conoce la ideología de la Academia mejor que nadie. Tal vez si discutes calmadamente este asunto con él, sea capaz de comprender que necesitan, en efecto, apoyarse mutuamente. Rui ha dicho que estás en período de evaluación y que tienes la opción de irte, pero las probabilidades de que salgas de aquí son mínimas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero—Miku forzó una sonrisa débil y cansada—, que de aquí nadie sale sin haber pagado un precio justo por ello. Hasta Len sabe eso, Rin-chan—murmuró ella y Rin se sintió incómoda, atisbando una ensombrecida nostalgia en los ojos resplandecientes de su compañera—. Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que Len se marchó... El reglamento se ha transformando en una lista de mandamientos rígidos, inflexibles y condenables. Las autoridades de la Academia se han vuelto figuras de masiva imponencia, impasibilidad y desconsideración. La tensión ha crecido considerablemente y se ha vuelto difícil, hasta el punto de ser casi imposible, lidiar con cualquier tipo de conflicto, por lo que es mejor mantenerse lejos de ellos. Si Len te quiere lejos de los problemas y de riesgos, entonces debería de apegarse a los preceptos. ¿Comprendes?

—E-Eso creo.

—Bien. No quiero que te espantes con lo que digo, Rin-chan. A pesar de todos sus defectos, la Academia es un lugar agradable, donde nos presentan la alternativa de formar un vínculo mucho más íntimo con nuestros compañeros, como si fuese una segunda familia. Una familia que, si sabemos cuidar, conservaremos por el resto de nuestras vidas. Ésta no es una fuente de solo recuerdos desagradables, como muchos creen—a este punto, Rin asimiló que habían caminado lejos de la recámara de Rui y ahora se introducían en el alumbrado, espacioso y elegante comedor. Miku detuvo la marcha—. No estarás en peligro si te mantienes en bajo perfil, Rin-chan, y la única manera de conseguir eso es cumpliendo las expectativas establecidas. Un desempeño deficiente te convertirá en un objetivo más llamativo. No necesitarán tu nombre en los expedientes si les entregas lo que quieren.

—¿Pretendes que persuada a Len con ese argumento?

—Sí—Miku retomó la marcha—, quizás así se anime a colaborar. Es simple: te ayudan, sacas una nota razonable, el promedio del equipo se mantiene estable y ninguno recibe alguna reprimenda. Fácil y beneficioso.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Len?—Inquirió finalmente, resignándose—. Me urge hablar con él.

—Ahora no será posible. ¿Ves el reloj de allá? Marca las siete en punto. Hay toque de queda, todos los días—apuntó Miku y Rin pestañeó, incrédula. Se posicionaron al final de una línea de jóvenes que conversaban mientras aguardaban por su cena. Rin enfocó su mirada en los audífonos acomodados sobre sus orejas, detallado los trazos de las V y el número de rango respectivo—. Está prohibido salir de los dormitorios a partir de las siete y, si llegases a ser pillada afuera después de esa hora, recibirás un severo castigo. A un cuarto para las ocho se termina la cena, por ende, debes de irte a la cama. Las monitoras hacen rondas por los pasillos para verificar que todas estemos dormidas a partir de las ocho en punto.

—¿Toda la noche?—Cuestionó, la sorpresa impresa en cada una de sus facciones. Miku se acercó a una pila de delicadas bandejas marrones y tomó dos de ella. La segunda se la tendió a Rin, quien juró que jamás en su vida había observado una pieza de plástico tan impecable y pulida como aquélla. Hasta parecía ser costosa.

—No, solo hasta las ocho y media. Después de eso encienden a Macne Nana, un prototipo de robot creado hace varios años por un Vocaloid con inclinaciones en la biotecnología, nanotecnología y electrónica.

—¿Un ro-robot? Oh Dios.

—Macne Nana consta de potentes radares de calor y receptores agudos de sonidos, o algo así. Es rápida, precisa, fuerte y no cuenta con emociones. Si eres detenida por Nana cuando deberías estar durmiendo, estarás en graves problemas.

Rin tragó.

—¿Algo más que debería de saber?

Miku echó hacia atrás su cabeza y acarició su barbilla, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en sus ideas.

—Um, ¿mencioné que la hora de levantarse es a las seis de la mañana?

Rin frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué sucede si me quedo dormida?

—Obtienes detención si no llegas a tu primer bloque—respondió rápidamente—. Y si te quedas dormida en clases, recibes una hora de castigo por cada minuto inconsciente que transcurra hasta que el profesor decida despertarte—Rin se quedó sin palabras—. Hay veces en las que no se molestan en hacerlo, por lo que te corresponde asistir a detención hasta que caiga la noche... Por lo general te dejan ir cinco minutos antes de la hora del cierre de la puertas del dormitorio, y si no alcanzaste a rematar el castigo, debes de regresar la tarde siguiente hasta consumar las horas que te competan.

—¿Qué clase de prisión es ésta?

—Una de las más extravagantes—aseguró Miku mientras escogía, entre los numerosos y suculentos platillos que exhibían delante de ella, los más apetitosos dumplings japoneses rellenos de carne y verduras, cubiertos con salsa de soja. Rin se inclinó por una exquisita porción de _takoyaki_. Se retiraron con sus respectivas bandejas hacia el área de las mesas.

Rin se detuvo para admirar adecuadamente el fino y prominente comedor, amplio y cuidadosamente arreglado, gustoso para la satisfacción visual. Se asemejaba a los salones de banquetes para eventos memorables y ocasiones especiales, como las bodas y las graduaciones. Las meses eran redondas y albergaban espacio para ocho personas. Lucían mantos blancos e inmaculados debajo de cortos velos de color crema. Las sillas en torno a las mesas eran de madera de cerezo y contaban cada una con un respaldar ovalado, que iba coronado por un tallado de flores con la simbólica V de la Academia. Como centro había un delicado arreglo floral, probablemente preparado por las clases superiores. Rin dejó que sus ojos se elevaran hacia arriba, de donde brotaba un poderoso torrente de luz, todo gracias a la hermosa y voluminosa araña dorada que colgaba del techo. La rubia respiró.

—Por aquí, Rin-chan. Nos están esperando.

—¿Um? ¿Quiénes?

Siguió a Miku hasta una mesa al fondo, contigua a uno de los gigantescos vitrales que daban a los jardines del dormitorio femenino. Ahí fueron recibidas por cinco chicas sonrientes que peleaban por determinar en dónde se sentaría la nueva chica. Gumi insistió que debía de acomodarse entre Miku y ella, muy a pesar de las protestas de una pelirroja, a quien reconoció como Miki, que deseaba estar su lado para conocerle mejor.

—Bien, Rinny, ésta de aquí es Miki Furukawa, miembro del Equipo A y compañera de Miku—Gumi movió su mano hasta dar con una hermosa joven rubia, esbelta y carismática, que inclinaba su cabeza respetuosamente—; SeeU Kim, la linda integrante coreana del Equipo B. Luego está la especial Luna Amane—una chica de largos cabellos ocres, bonita sonrisa y dulces ojos azules le saludó con cordialidad—, quien, de hecho, es mi compañera en el Equipo C; por último, pero no menos importantes, tenemos a las inseparables Iroha Nekomura y a Suzune Ring, del Equipo D—apuntó a un par de chicas, una de tiernos cabellos salmón y otra de suaves cabellos celestes. Era ella quien había participado en la discusión sobre su llegada.

—Sin rencores por lo de esta mañana, ¿cierto?—Confirmó Suzune, ahora mucho más calmada y afable, y Rin le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora, asegurando que todo mal había quedado olvidado—. Bienvenida, Hanazono-san, a la Academia Vocaloid.

—Un placer conocerles, espero que podamos llevarnos bien—contestó amablemente. Las demás respondieron de manera hospitalaria—. Um... _¿Cómo puedo decir esto? _

—Puedo distinguir curiosidad en tus ojos—festejó Gumi, degustando una mordida del filete que había elegido—, ¡Rin quiere saber sobre sus genes! Veamos, ¿quién quiere empezar? ¡Hay que saciar su curiosidad!

—Gumi baja la voz—le riñó Miki seriamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando una de las monitoras regresaba su mirada hacia ellas—, estás llamando atención con tu escándalo.

—No te enojes, Miki-san—pidió SeeU con una sonrisa amena—, Gumi-san solo está emocionada para compartir más con Rin-san. Es comprensible.

—Si tú lo dices—musitó rodando los ojos y zambullendo sus palillos en el hermoso tazón de arroz con verduras que reposaba delante de ella.

—Miki es capaz manipular los gases que constituyen la atmósfera, o sea, los elementos que conforman el aire—decidió hablar Miku, con su actitud diplomática—. Podría generar tornados o huracanes manipulando la corrientes correctamente—Rin sintió que sus ojos chispeaban en ese instante a causa de la admiración—. Luego tenemos a SeeU. Su gen-V le otorga la habilidad de alterar el efecto que produce la deformación espacio-tiempo sobre el movimiento de los cuerpos. Es decir, puede reducir o aumentar el peso de un cuerpo gracias a la interacción gravitatoria.

—¡Fabuloso!—Aseguró Rin, embelesada.

—Por otro parte, tenemos a Luna. Su gen-V es muy tierno—Luna se sonrojó y rio por lo bajo ante la descripción de Miki—. Luna puede comunicarse con los animales. Ellos son capaces de comprender perfectamente lo que les dice. Es una facultad grandiosa: siempre consigue dominarles fácilmente. Y ella, también, es la única que entiende a Gumi cuando se transforma en una bestia—Rin se carcajeó cuando Gumi le regañaba por sus palabras tan descuidadas—. Suzune-san tiene el don de la _telequinesis_. Su gen le permite desplazar o deformar la condición de un cuerpo sin la intervención física, únicamente con su pensamiento.

—Finalmente, tenemos a Iroha-chan. Su gen-V es fascinante: _la hipnosis_. Iroha tiene la capacidad de disociar a cualquiera de la realidad con solo mirarle directamente a los ojos durante unos segundos. A veces también lo consigue a través del canto, pero su efecto es menos efectivo. No hay forma de liberarse de ese estado mental a menos de que Iroha-chan así lo desee—explicó Gumi—. Es similar al gen-V de Rinto, casi imposible de interrumpir.

—Ustedes son como esas heroínas de las novelas de ciencia ficción—aseguró Rin, entusiasmada por saber más sobre su nuevo grupo de amigas. Nadie añadió nada más, ya que el comedor entero se hundió en un tenso y repentino mutismo. Rin, confundida por tal suceso, volteó su mirada hacia el motivo que había generado aquel sepulcral silencio. Un grupo de muchachas desfiló rápidamente hasta el centro del comedor, tan coordinadas y exactas con sus movimientos que parecían militares. Rin se fijó en las dos primeras y se volvió hacia sus acompañantes, buscando una explanación a tan estrambótica aparición.

—Rin-chan, presta atención: ellas son integrantes del Comité de Disciplina y del Consejo de Estudiantes. Son estudiantes ejemplares que trabajan por la protección del reglamento. No debes involucrarte con ninguna; su comportamiento es demasiado desalmado—advirtió Miki en un susurro—. De derecha a izquierda son: Kirche Green, Rees Blacklight, Yuzuki Yukari e Ia Makino—al oír la mención de la última, Rin se regresó bruscamente, lastimando su cuello en el proceso. Intentando localizar a su amiga entre ellas cuatro, hizo que sus ojos saltaran rápidamente de rostro en rostro. Omitiendo por completo lo que decía Miki, se enfocó en la impávida joven de largos cabellos rosa-grisáceos que cerraba el grupo de las centinelas. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en ella: su mirada se veía distinta. No contaba con el particular brillo de los Makino.

—Escuchen todas—exclamó la más larga de las cuatro, una delgada muchacha que tenía una cascada de cabellos verdes opacos ceñida a su cabeza. Su voz era demandante e impertérrita. Se trataba de Kirche Green, estudiante de cuarto año, vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil y monitora líder del Comité Disciplinario—. Mañana a primera hora recibiremos la inspección mensual de las coordinadoras de cada división. En esta ocasión con la asistencia de Mew-sama, cabeza de la dirección de nuestra institución. Por ende, procederemos a cambiar las instrucciones del protocolo. Cualquier error no será perdonado.

—En primer lugar, se ha adelantado la hora de levantarse a treinta minutos antes de lo establecido: es decir, a las cinco y media de la mañana necesitan estar todas despiertas—tomó la palabra la chica a la derecha de Kirche. Una joven más robusta, de ondulados cabellos en tonalidad azul oscuro, mirada marina y piel bronceada. Era Rees Blacklight, compañera de clases de Kirche Green, una chica que aparentaba ser parsimoniosa—. Les aconsejamos que limpien sus habitaciones este noche, puesto que mañana solo contarán con media hora para deshacerse de la basura que estorbe en ellas. Segundo, deberán de presentarse en este comedor a las seis en punto. Mew-sama llegará aquí a las seis y cuarto, recibirá sus saludos y procederá a la revisión de habitaciones.

—La dinámica será la siguiente: cada pareja se posicionará a los costados de las puerta de su recámara y esperará a Mew-sama ahí. Entrarán en ellas cuando Mew-sama y la coordinadora de su respectiva división lo hagan. Cuando salgan, según el veredicto dado, podrán bajar a desayunar o deberán irse a dirección—concluyó Yuzuki, con una voz ligeramente más simpática que las demás. Su apariencia hacía un fuerte contraste con su personalidad: contaba con tiernos cabellos lilas amarrados en dos coletas, una delicada tez de porcelana y facciones dulces e inocentes. Su mirada, por el contrario, era quizás la más inclemente—. ¿Han entendido?

—Sí—contestó a coro el cuerpo estudiantil femenino. Las cuatro jóvenes asintieron, complacidas.

—Otro anuncio que tenemos para ustedes es el cambio que ha sufrido programa del calendario escolar—retomó el discurso Kirche, gestionando a Ia para que continuase con los demás detalles.

—Como bien estarán enteradas, el festival de deportes de la Academia Vocaloid había sido programado para mediados de junio. Sin embargo, lo llevaremos acabo en dos semanas a partir de hoy, a comienzos de mayo—anunció con aquella voz monótona que chocaba con la amable tonalidad que la memoria de Rin almacenaba sobre Ia—. Les sugerimos que inicien las prácticas de las presentaciones que harán para la inauguración y el cierre, ya que el jurado de este año es más severo que el del año pasado. Eso es todo por ahora. Buenas noches.

Con ellos las cuatro se volvieron hacia la salida del comedor, presumiendo sus rostros enseriados e imperturbables. Miku y Miki exhalaron, liberando un aliento que no sabían que contenían, mientras Gumi, Luna y SeeU comenzaban a platicar sobra la coordinación que debían de armar. Rin, absorta en sus propios pensamientos y cavilaciones, dejó que sus piernas actuaran por sí solas y se pusieran de pie repentinamente.

—Ia-chan—murmuró para sí misma, aunque consiguió llamar la atención de las demás comensales presentes. Las otras seis le miraron curiosamente—. Es Ia-chan.

—¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas, Rin-san?—Preguntó SeeU, ladeando su cabeza con intriga. No obstante, antes de poder entregar una respuesta apropiada, Rin salió disparada del recinto, sin darle tiempo a sus compañeras de averiguar más sobre su cambio de actitud.

—¡¿Adónde vas?! ¡Espera! ¡RIN!—Exclamaron Gumi y Miki, y Miku se puso de pie para perseguirle antes de que cometiese alguna tontería. No obstante, una de las maestras en guardia, la cordial señorita Mayu, le detuvo para darles una charla sobre lo inaceptable que resulta que una dama no sepa acentuar moderadamente sus buenos modales y se muestre ruidosa e impulsiva por ello.

Los integrantes del Comité Disciplinario eran los únicos autorizados para salir de los dormitorios después del toque de queda. Kirche y Rees se adelantaron y partieron hacia los cuarteles generales, donde se hallaban las oficinas de dirección y los salones de maestros, después de saludar a la marioneta casi humana que vigilaba la entrada, mejorada especialmente por Akikoroid, dejando a Ia y a Yuzuki atrás. Ellas estaban encargadas de las rondas nocturnas dentro de los pasillos mientras ellas se ausentaban.

Rin les divisó en el extremo del corredor, entablando una conversación pasiva, ambas con caras más relajadas y serenas. Rin fue minimizando la velocidad de sus pasos conforme al miedo de no saber qué decirle a Ia después de tanto tiempo crecía. La indecisión hervía sus venas y magullaba sus facciones. ¿Qué tal si Ia aún estaba resentida por la pelea? No, ella no sería capaz de guardar rencor. ¿Y si tenía una reacción tan explosiva como la de Len al verle ahí? Imposible, el carácter de su mejor amiga era billones de veces más fiable y agradable que el de Len Kagamine.

Abasteciéndose de valor que su amistad le regalaba, la rubia dio breves y determinados pasos hacia las dos chicas que conversaban quietamente. Yuzuki fue la primera en notarle, pues Ia daba la espalda en su dirección, y su expresión se deformó por completo. Frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, apuntándole con el dedo para que Ia supiese que tenían compañía. La joven se dio la vuelta con una elegancia innata, una finura tan clásica que estremecía, y confrontó la mirada conmovida y emotiva de Rin.

—¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?—Quiso saber Yuzuki. Rin no respondió. Por el contrario, se mantuvo en silencio, admirando a Ia de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de alguna pieza de arte irrepetible. La sonrisa que Rin enseñaba era sincera y alegre, mas resultaba demasiado ingenua y extraña para el gusto de las mayores.

Ia intercambió una mirada furtiva con Yuzuki, quien contrajo sus hombros en señal de confusión, sutilmente desubicada por la aparición de aquella aparente _acosadora._

—Disculpa, te pregunté qué es lo que deseas—insistió Yuzuki, frustrándose. Rin no dijo nada, nuevamente. Solamente permaneció viendo a Ia, de la forma que lo haría alguien que cae en un trance hipnótico, sus orbes empañándose con lágrimas. Justamente cuando se preparaba para decir algo, los ojos de Yuzuki cambiaron de color: de un tenue morado a un negro amarillo potente. La rubia repentinamente encontró su respiración más fatigosa y dolorosa, como si hubiesen tajado sus bronquios y sufriese de una fuga de aire. Sus pulmones no recibían suficiente oxígeno.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Rin Hanazono?—Cuestionó ahora Ia, sin expresión que emitiese simpatía o compasión. Como a Yuzuki, aquel tipo de interrupciones sin razón le enojaban, pues no era la primera vez que un estudiante encantando se aproximaba a ellas para comentar alguna estupidez sobre sus personas que evidentemente no les interesaba—. No malgastes nuestro tiempo si no tienes nada bueno que decir.

—¿I-I-Ia-chan? ¿P-Por qué actúas así?—Musitó ella, envuelta en pánico por los mareos que se sumaron a la dificultad de respirar, mientras apretaba su mano sobre su garganta—. I-I-a...

—¿Con qué derecho me llamas por mi nombre? Para ti soy Makino-sempai, como me llaman todas las demás. Yuzuki, detente ya, está perdiendo color—Yuzuki parpadeó dos veces y sus ojos recuperaron su tono natural—. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Por qué—Rin tosió secamente, luchando para enfocar su visión en las dos figuras delante de ella, pese a los espacios en negro que nublaban sus ojos—, por qué estás comportándote así?

—Mira—dijo Ia, intentando sonar menos exasperada y molesta—. No me agrada que te dirijas a mí con tanta familiaridad. De hecho, no lo soporto. Que Gackupo-sensei te haya encontrado y tengas la historia fabulosa de una niña corriente que entró en esta Academia "de prodigios" sin saber sobre su gen-V no significa que seas más especial que las demás. Aprende a diferenciar tu posición en esta escuela.

—¿A qué te refieres? Soy yo, Rin. ¿No te alegra volver a verme?—Preguntó esperanzada. Sin embargo, la otra solo enarcó sus cejas y negó sin vacilar—. ¿Por qué pretendes que no me reconoces?

—No estoy pretendiendo nada—reprochó Ia, indiferente. Rin sintió que su mundo se venía abajo en pedazos. Un inmensurable dolor rasgó su pecho cuando no percibió señales de titubeo en los ojos de Ia—. Es la primera vez que te veo en toda mi vida.

—¡No bromees!—Rin mordió el interior de su cachete y apretó sus puños fuertemente._ Esto no está sucediendo_—. ¿Por qué actúas como si no te acordaras de mí? Somos amigas, ¡_mejores amigas_! Nuestras familias son vecinas en Osaka. Hemos sido amigas desde pequeñas y-

—¿Osaka? ¿Pequeñas?—Intervino Yuzuki, con sus labios volteados en una curva incomprensible—. ¿De qué hablas, niña? ¿Acaso estás delirando? Ia ha estudiado en esta escuela desde que tiene memoria. Fue traída desde su hogar cuando tenía cinco años, ¿cómo podría conocerte?

—¿Q-Qué? ¡Eso es mentira!

—Por supuesto que no lo es. La única que está mintiendo aquí eres tú—declaró Ia, ofendida por los arrebatos de cordura que sufría Rin. Ella negó impacientemente, defendiendo con fervor la realidad que sabía no podía ser ningún delirio. _¿Qué está pasando?_ Ia y Yuzuki se enojaron aún más.

—Estoy perdiendo mi paciencia. Ya no quiero continuar escuchando tus desilusiones—advirtió Yuzuki, parpadeando hasta que sus orbes adquirieron un peculiar y extravagante resplandor azul. Rin experimentó una sensación extraña. Su lengua se sentía entumecida, como si estuviese sedada por un efecto anestésico, y pronto dejó de responder. Su músculo no se movía, no respondía a los estímulos que le enviaban. Sus labios se pegaron a continuación, sin saliva que lubricase su separación. Rin llevó sus manos a su boca y le observó horrorizada.

Sin previo aviso, la temperatura cayó bruscamente. El aire se volvió más gélido y despiadado al entrar en contacto con la piel. Yuzuki e Ia reaccionaron tardíamente. Sus pies quedaron atrapados por una ola de hielo que se extendía cómo raíces a lo largo del suelo. Ambas gruñeron al oír el crujido del congelamiento. Un frío polvo de diamantes sacudía sus mechones y erizaba su piel.

—Ya me harté de su fanfarronería—murmuró Rui al pie de las escaleras—. Si no quieren que las congele vivas, déjenla en paz—demandó, con aquella mirada frívola que paralizaba, seguramente, mucho más que los hielos que su gen-V le aportaba. Como ninguna respondió, Rui endureció su expresión y hielo continuó escalando hasta sus rodillas. Ia por fin se rindió.

—Kagene, acabas de pisar territorio que no debías. Nunca creí que un persona tan solitaria como tú defendería a una chica como ésta—mencionó con decepción—. Yuzuki, detente ya. Libera a Rin Hanazono.

—Tsk—los ojos de Yuzuki recobraron el morado claro al tiempo en que el hielo de Rui retrocedía también—. Nos veremos después, Kagene. Esto no se quedará así.

Yuzuki e Ia decidieron marcharse sin decir nada más. Desaparecieron en el fondo del corredor, por donde se encontraban las habitaciones de las maestras en la otra ala. Rin se puso de pie y relamió sus labios, dispuesta a seguirles para contestar sus innumerables dudas, cuando Rui se interpuso en su camino, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. La rubia se intimidó por la mirada penetrante y resentida que la pelinegra enseñaba. _¿Ahora qué hice?_

—Te dije que eras una mediocre. ¿Qué intentabas molestando a Yukari y a Makino?—Rin no respondió nada—. Solo mantente alejada de Ia Makino, Rin Hanazono, porque ella ya no es la misma que era antes. Tú lo has visto con tus propios ojos: Ia ha cambiado.

—¿Por qué?—Musitó, con sus ojos brotando en lágrimas—, ¿por qué pasó eso?

—Ia sufrió un accidente hace unos meses y el shock fue muy grave—contó Rui—. A causa del trauma se le disparó una amnesia inestable que le estaba generando problemas emocionales. Un manipulador de memorias afectó sus recuerdos para calmarle.

—¡N-No es posible!

—Sí lo es. Ugh, no entiendo por qué decidí ayudarte. Si hubiese sabido que te pondrías así, habría dejado que Yukari hiciese lo quisiera contigo—comentó cruelmente cuando los sollozos incrédulos de Rin incrementaban su volumen. La rubia sollozó con más fuerza al oír sus palabras.

—¡Rin! Rayos Kagene, ¿qué le hiciste?—Gruñó Miki cuando se acercaba a ellas. Rui simplemente contrajo sus hombros y se giró, dispuesta a abandonar la escena. No obstante, antes de marcharse, se volteó y le dijo a Rin:

—Por tu propio bien, mantente alejada de esas dos. Sus genes son peligrosos.

Rin abrazó a Miku, quien no comprendía por qué lloraba tan desconsoladamente, mientras Miki y Gumi traían un dulce del comedor para ella. Habían subido torpemente hasta su cuarto.

_Ia no puede haber olvidado, no puede... Simplemente, no puede. Por favor..._

Toc. toc_._

El sonido del vidrio de la ventana demandó el interés de las dos damas dentro del cuarto.

Miku alzó su mirada, seguida por Rin,y pronto sintió que su corazón por poco se detenía por culpa del espanto.

Len Kagamine estaba ahí afuera, apoyándose en el escalón de cemento que sobresalía debajo del marco. Su rostro estaba ennegrecido y su semblante causaba terror. Miku jadeó.

—Rin... te-tenemos visitas.

* * *

**Uni reportándose. ¡Hola a todos! Gracias por sus reviews, me da gusto que la historia les parezca atractiva. Espero que continúen leyendo y me acompañen en esta travesía donde muchas cosas pueden llegar a suceder. Disfruten el capítulo y no olviden dejarme todos sus comentarios, opiniones, sugerencias y críticas en reviews. ¿Por favor? Nos leemos muy pronto. ¡Cuídense!**

**Atentamente, Uni Sawada.**


End file.
